Una hija oculta entre las hojas
by camitou
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si konoha descubre que la Hokage y Jiraiya hace un par de años tuvieron una hija a la que abandonaron en secreto? ¿y esta es necesaria para ganar la cuarta guerra ninja? ¿Y esta se enamora de Kakashi? Ubicada en NS antes, durante y después de la guerra. Kakashi x Lector x Neji
1. Embarazo

Aviso: Yo soy una lectora desde hace años y me jode mucho tener que esperar tanto para que suban un capitulo y que sea corto aparte, asi que en este momento son las 1 52 am y estoy escribiendo, intentaré terminarla hoy o mañana y la subiré toda de una vez si es posible, aun asi les pido que comenten que les parecen los caps y todo eso,los primeros caps no son tan interesantes pero si importantes, despues viene lo bueno ~o~, sin mas comentarios, les invito a leer! c:

_**Los primeros caps serán cortitos, ya pasando el 5 mas o menos serán mas extensos, espero les guste la historia:)**_

**1.- Embarazo**

**20 años atrás**

Tsunade: Jiraiya, tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante

Jiraiya: ¿Qué ocurre tsunade? Me estás asustando

Tsunade: Tengo un mes de embarazo

Jiraiya no reaccionaba, parecía ido en sus propios pensamientos…

Tsunade: ¡Dí algo!

Jiraiya: ¿Seré padre? Tsunade si es una broma-

Tsunade: ¡Como rayos podría bromear con eso!

Jiraiya: Mujer me haces el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, seré padre, seré padre, no puedo creerlo!

Tsunade: Pues créelo, en 8 meses mas tendremos un bebe en nuestros brazos para cuidarlo y darle amor por siempre

La pareja se unió en un tierno abrazo, de esos que te dan a sentir que jamas estarás solo, esos abrazos que son capaces de reconfortarte hasta en los peores momentos, ellos se amaban como nadie se habia amado jamás.

6 Meses despúes

Narra tsunade

Ya tengo 7 meses de embarazo, nadie en la aldea lo sabe aún, será toda una sorpresa para ellos

Jiraiya: Tsunade, hay algo que necesito decirte, no quiero alarmarte pero me preocupa

Tsunade: ¿Qu-que ocurre Jiraiya? No me asustes

Jiraiya: No se como pero Orochimaru sabe de nuestro bebé, aún no se que planea pero debemos irnos de aquí, ya no es seguro

Por un momento mi mente quedó en blanco, ¿y si Orochimaru quería algo de mi bebé?

Tsunade: Larguémonos de aquí ahora

2 meses después

Mi embarazo esta por terminar y Orochimaru no deja de buscarnos, un contacto de Jiraiya nos dijo que el quiere a nuestro bebé, no sabemos la razon, pero debemos ocultarlo

Jiraiya: tsunade te encuentras bien?

Tsunade: creo que ya viene el bebe

Jiraiya: a unos metros hay una posada, vamos ahí, bebe no salgas aun!

La pareja llegó a la posada, para su suerte no habia nadie mas ahí, solo una anciana muy amable la cual era la dueña de la posada, se llamaba María

María: Puje! Usted puede sea fuerte

Jiraiya: Vamos tsunade saca tu ferza interior

Tsunade: ¡Cállate! Tu no sabes por lo que estoy pensado, maldito idiota

Jiraiya: Cálmate mujer

Maria: Siga pujando

Luego de unos minutos se escucharon los llantos de un bebé y una fuerte lluvia callendo sobre el tejado

María: es una preciosa niña, cual será su nombre?

Tsunade: No pensamos en un nombre, pero, que te parece _?

Jiraiya: Si está bien para ti está bien para mi

Tsunade: Jiraiya necesitamos hablar

Jiraiya: lo sé

Maria: Estaré en el otro cuarto, hablen tranquilos

Jiraiya: Gracias


	2. Abandono

**2.- Abandono**

Tsunade: Creo que lo sabes, ella no estará segura con nosotros

Jiraiya: Lo sé, no podemos permitir que Orochimaru la encuentre, y si esta con nosotros seria peligroso

Tsunade: ¿Qué haremos jiraiya? Me duele mucho tener que dejarla

Jiraiya: Es lo unico que podemos hacer para protegerla

Tsunade lloraba descontroladamente y Jiraiya intentaba no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, esperaron tanto tiempo para ese momento, tantas veces imaginaron un futuro juntos como una familia, soñaron tanto con verla crecer y ahora lo uno que podian hacer para protegerla era abandonarla, nadie podria comprenden el dolor de sus corazones en esos momentos.

Maria: Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar escuchar su conversacion, espero me perdonen

Tsunade: No se preocupe, ya debemos irnos, es peligroso quedarnos en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo

Maria: Pueden dejar a la niña conmigo

Jiraiya: ¿Qué?

Maria: Yo la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija, solo prometan, que algun dia volveran por ella

Tsunade: ¿No nos estas mintiendo verdad? ¿Serías capas de criar a una niña hija de unos desconocidos?

Maria: Cuando era joven, una vez estuve embarazada, pero perdí el embarazo, jamás pude ser madre, quizas esta sea mi oprtunidad , permitante sentirme una madre por una vez en mi vida

Tsunade seguia llorando sin poder creer lo que debian hacer, esa niña creceria odiándolos

Jiraiya: Muchísimas gracias, no sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos, pero, podría pedirle un favor?

Maria: Claro, no hay problema

Jiraiya: ¿Podría enviarnos cartas para saber como crece nuestra pequeña?

María: Lo haré siempre, no se preocupen esa niña crecerá sana y fuerte como sus padres

Tsunade: Maria, no sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos, dios puso un angel en nuestro camino, le prometo que volveremos por nuestra niña algun dia, no sabré como agradecerle

María: Con mi alegria de poder ser madre antes de morir la deuda quedá totalmente pagada y mas, vayan con cuidado

Tsunade: Maria, ¿Sabes quienes somos?

Maria: Eres Tsunade, la nieta del primer Hokage no es así?

Tsunade: Si, porfavor envia las cartas a konoha, yo me encargaré de recibirlas

María: Así será, mucho cuidado en su camino, recuerda que aún estás debil

Jiraiya: Yo la cuidaré muy bien, muchísimas gracias María

Ambos se fueron, Maria los observaba con la bebé en los brazos, ella cuidaría de la pequeña con su vida si fuera necesario, siempre soñó con tener un hijo, pero su cuerpo jamás se lo permitio, ahora se sentía plena y feliz.

A lo lejos…

Tsunade: ¿Está bien lo que acabamos de hacer?

Jiraiya: Es lo unico que podíamos hacer para protegerla de Orochimaru, pero tranquila, la recuperaremos y seremos la familia que siempre quisimos ser, te lo prometo

Tsunade: Así será – decía mientras sus lágrimas se confundian con la pesada lluvia…

Y así fue como un _20 de septiembre_ comienza la historia de la pequeña _.


	3. Dibujos

**3.- Dibujos**

**10 años despues**

Tsunade: Hoy esta cumpliendo 10 años nuestra pequeña, la extraño cada dia mas.

Jiraiya: Tambien yo, me pregunto como lucirá, si llora mucho o rie mucho

Tsunade: Desearía poder verl-

Xxx: Señorita tsunade tiene un paquete

Jiraiya: Gracias yo lo recibiré

Tsunade observa como jiraiya no reacciona al ver el remitente del paquete

Tsunade: ¿Jiraiya estas bien?

Y ahí fue cuando ella lo vio, el paquete venía de parte de María

Tsunade: Jamas nos habia enviado nada, vamos a abrirlo ¡rápido!

Al abrir el paquete se encontraron con una carta y un paquete mas pequeño, decidieron leer la carta primero, esta decía:

Querida Tsunade y querido Jiraiya:

Siento mucho no haber escrito nunca, no tengo forma de excusarme, solo puedo pedir disculpas, como sabrán hoy nuestra pequeña _ cumple 10 años ¿cómo pasa el tiempo no? Quiero que sepan que ha creido muy bien y muy sana, es una niña asombrosa, muy inteligente, es la mejor de su clase, tal y como podía esperarse de la hija de ustedes.

En el paquete que les envio hay muchos dibujos que ella ha hecho de ustedes durante estos años, ella no sabe quienes son pero los quiere mucho, no lo duden, ella dice que alguna razon debieron tener para dejarla y sabe que algún dia volverán por ella, como deben darse cuenta, es muy madura para su edad.

Estoy segura de que el dia que vuelvan por _, ella será la niña mas feliz del mundo.

Gracias por haberme permitido ser su madre.

María.

Ambos son lágrimas en sus ojos prosiguieron a ver los dibujos.

Estos eran dibujos estaban claramente hechos por crayones de cera y la mano de una pequeña niña, todos se parecían mucho, eran ellos tres, sin embargo, en los dibujos ellos no tenian cara, era comprensible ya que ella no sabia como lucian ellos, entre ellos estaba ella, una pequeñita de largo cabello negro. Otros eran simples corazones con los kanjis ''madre'' y ''padre'' los quiero.

Ambos padres no podian retener las lágrimas, su pequeña era asombrosa.


	4. Cartas y sentimientos

**4.- Cartas y sentimientos**

**Actualidad**

*Tsunade ya es Hokage*

Naruto: Abuela!

Tsunade: Maldito niño por que gritas!

Naruto: La gente del correo me envio a decirle que habian cartas para usted que jamas fueron entregadas, aquí estan, todas son de una tal María, ¿la conoce?

Tsunade: Naruto ve a buscar a Jiraiya y dile que venga, rápido

Nauto: seguro –que extraño- pensó este

A los minutos se presentó el shinobi en la oficina de la Hokage

Jiraiya: Ya estoy informado de la situacion del correo, leamos las cartas, por favor

Tsunade abrió la primera carta y leyó en voz alta:

Señores:

Hoy _ está cumpliendo 15 años, es una joven muy sana y muy hermosa, ya ha tenido 4 propuestas de matrimonio! Es la mejor hija que pude haber deseado, es tan inteligente y dedicada, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando llegó al mundo, bueno, les envio esta carta con el motivo de entregarles un pequeño escrito que ella les envia, está bajo esta carta, por favor léanla, muchas gracias.

María.

Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban claramente emocionados con leer la carta de su hija, aunque a la vez asustados, ella podría odiarlos y leer eso para ellos seria terriblemente doloroso.

Queridos padres:

No se quienes son, ni de donde son, solo se que son mis padres. Ha sido muy dificil para mi no tenerlos a mi lado estos 15 años, no es que la abuela no me cuide, ella es genial, la mejor, pero me hacen mucha falta, me pone muy triste cuando es el dia del padre y la madre, todos mis amigos hacen regalos a sus padres y se los dan, yo los guardo porque se que algun dia se los daré, todos. No se porque me abandonaron, pero debe haber una razón, si es necesario esperaré por siempre saber el porque, se que en el lugar en que se encuentren deben extrañarme, o quizas no, eso no lo sé.

Espero que puedan leer esta carta y algun día vengan por mi, no se preocupen, se que debí ser una carga al momento de nacer, solo quiero ver sus rostros y poder abrazarlos una vez, con eso me basta, no tienen que hacerse cargo de mi ni nada. Solo quiero verlos.

Les tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué siempre llueve el dia de mi cumpleaños y me pongo triste?

Los quiero, _.

Ambos padres lloraban con las palabras de su hija, ella una niña maravillosa y de buen corazón.

Jiraiya: -secándose las lágrimas- lee la otra por favor tsunade

Tsunade: Claro

Queridos Tsunade y Jiraiya:

Han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que les escribí, hoy _ está cumpliendo 18 años, ya es toda una mujer! Se ha convertido en toda una señorita, es la hija perfecta, deberían ver la cantidad de chicos que se le declaran, Jiraiya seguramente estarías muy celoso.

Escribo esta carta con el fin de hacerles una pregunta y espero me respondan. Lo que pasa es que cuando _ cumple años, sus ojos cambian, no sé como decirlo, su forma cambia a la del ying yang, he investigado un poco y se que algunos shinobis tienen poderes oculares, pienso que debe ser eso, pero por favor respóndanme si es normal.

María.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron, ambos confundidos, jamás habían escuchado sobre un poder ocular con el ying yang, aparte, ninguno de ellos tenia poderes oculares, no era posible.

Tsunade: Esta es la última carta

Les ruego me respondan

Con respecto a los ojos de _ creo que ya no es normal, cambian cada vez que una emoción en ella se intensifica, comienzo a preocuparme, la gente del pueblo le teme y la están comenzando a aislar, por dios solo tiene 19 años, no se lo merece, lady tsunade, Jiraiya por favor ayúdenla, su hija los necesita.

María.

Jiraiya: ¿Cuando fue enviada esa carta?

Tsunade: Hace un año, ¡por Dios!

Jiraiya: Debemos ir, ahora!

Tsunade: Vamos

Shizune: ¿A donde cree que va lady tsunade? Tiene una reunión con los señores feudales esta tarde y usted Jiraiya no debería estar entrenando a Naruto?

Tsunade: Shizune, déjanos solos porfavor, y dile a Kakashi que necesito que venga, es urgente.

Shizune: Enseguida lady Tsunade –que le ocurre ¿acaso bebieron mucho?- dice en voz baja mientras cierra las puerta.

Jiraiya: ¿Por qué Kakashi?

Tsunade: Está claro que nosotros no podemos ir, aparte no sabemos nada sobre poderes oculares, creo que el indicado es Kakashi

En ese momento Kakashi entra por la ventana dando un saludo de manos al aire

Tsunade: Kakashi, esta es una misión rango SS, debes traer de vuelta a mi hija.


	5. ¡¿Hija!

5.- ¡¿Hija?!

Kakashi: Tsunade, creo que no he escuchado bien, ¿dijiste hija?

Jiraiya: En realidad, nuestra hija

Kakashi estaba realmente impresionado – debe ser un broma- pensó

Tsunade: Supongo que debemos explicarte

Jiraiya y Tsunade comenzaron a contar su historia a Kakashi, desde el principio del embarazo hasta el abandono y sobre los ojos de su ''pequeña''

Kakashi: Con todo respeto pero, son unos pésimos padres

Tsunade: ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! – dijo exaltada – L-lo siento Kakashi – dijo un poco mas calmada –

Kakashi: mhm

Jiraiya: Tsunade, mira bien tu escritorio

Tsunade: ¡Y ahora que ocurre!

Kakashi: Hay una carta sin abrir

Jiraiya prosiguió a abrirla y leerla en voz alta

Jiraiya: Es de hace 3 meses

Tsunade y Jiraiya:

Tiene que haber alguna razon para que jamás contestaran mis cartas,quizas quisieron olvidar a _, pero si esa es su decisión, esta bien.

Pero ahora necesito que vengan por ella, estoy muy enferma, ya no tengo fuerzas, incluso me cuenta escribir esta carta.

No permitan que _ se quede sola en este mundo, les ruego vengan por ella

PD sus ojos estan bien, esta comenzando a controlarlos, pero aún necesita ayuda

María.

Tsunade: Por dios, Kakashi ve ahora, es una pequeña posada en un pueblo a las afueras de konoha, tráela de vuelta.

Tsunade prosiguió a escribir rapidamente una pequeña carta y se la entregó a Kakashi

Tsunade: Solo entrégasela si se rehúsa a venir

Kakashi: mhm, como sabré quien es? Puede que no solo haya una _ en el pueblo

Jiraiya: Si, tienes razon, pero ni nosotros sabemos como luce, solo sabemos que en 2 dias cumple 20 años

Tsunade: Esta es la unica referencia que puedo darte

Y le entregó uno de los dibujos que _ habia hecho cuando tenia 10 años

Kakashi: ¿Es enserio? – dijo mofándose de la Hokage-

Tsunade: Muy enserio, antes de irte debes saber que Orochimaru la busca, aun no sabemos el porque, pero creemos que es debido a sus ojos

Kakashi: No se preocupe lady tsunade, la traeré lo antes posible

Tsunade: Que así sea


	6. Llanto

6.-Llanto

Narra Kakashi

Como rayos se supone que encontraré a esta chica con este 'retrato'' tsunade se ha vuelto loca o que, su ¿hija? Diablos en que se metieron esos dos, lo podria esperar de jiraiya pero de tsunade jamas.

Acabo de llegar a el pueblo, no me queda mas que preguntar

Xxxx: ¿Es un viajero? Su ropa es extraña

Me giré y vi a una chica de unos 20 años ¿sería ella? No, esta chica es castaña, según el retraro su cabello es negro

Kakashi: Si, soy un viajero hahaha, disculpa podría hacerte una pregunta?

Xxxx: Claro que si – dijo coqueta-

Kakashi: Estoy buscando a una chica, su nombre es _, vive con una mujer llamada María

Xxxx: mhmmm ¿María?

Kakashi: La conoces?

Xxxx: Murió hace un par de meses

Rayos, esto será un problema…

Kakashi: Sabes donde puedo encontrar a su hija?

Xxxx: Para que buscas a la rarita? – dijo de forma despectiva-

Kakashi: ¿Rarita?

Xxxx: si, la de los ojos raros

Kakashi: Dime donde puedo encontrarla

Xxxx: Casi no sale de su casa, si sigues este camino a medio kilómetro verás una posada, ahí debe estar, por cierto, soy Jane

Kakashi: sí, sí, gracias

Que persona mas desagradable pero bueno, al menos se donde encontrar a esta niña

Narrador externo:

El pueblo había terminado, la posada debía estar a unos 300 metros, a lo lejos se podia ver al shinobi atravesando un pequeño campo en direcion a la posada que alguna ve perteneció a la señora María

Kakashi: Que es ese sonido?

Kakashi con tu extremo sentido de la audición pudo escuchar a una mujer llorar cerca de ahí.

Kakashi: Que extraño – debo seguir mi camino- pensó

Y ahí fue cuando la vio. Estaba de espalda una mujer de largo cabello negro (le llegaba a la cadera) recogía flores mientras lloraba, aún no podía ver el rostros de la mujer, pero estaba totalemtne cautivado.

Poco a poco ella se giraba, Kakashi decidió usar su sharingan para verla mejor, la mujer ya se había girado por completo, impresión, es una palabra que no podía describir la situación, shock, se acercaba un poco mas.

Una piel blanca, unos pequeños y tiernos labios, unas mejillas rosadas a causa del llanto, unos ojos…

Kakashi: Es ella…


	7. Acepto, Kakashi

7.- Acepto, Kakashi…

Narra Kakashi

Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, ella desvió la suya automáticamente y escapó.

Kakashi: Tendré que seguirla, que problema – Estúpido Jiraiya debiste venir tu, mierda es tu hija no la mía- pensó este fastidiado

Narrador externo

Kakashi se encontraba frente a la posada, iba a tocar la puerta cuando repentinamente esta se abrió dejando ver a una molesta chica tras ella

_: ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? – Dijo muy enojada-

Kakashi: Solo soy un viajero que necesita un lugar donde dormir esta noche, y aquí hay un letrero enorme que dice ''POSADA'' ¿o no te habías dado cuenta?

_ comenzaba a ponerse roja de la furia que sentía

_: Bueno, lo siento pero hoy no hay servicio, largo.

Mientras _ cerraba la puerta el ninja con una velocidad increíble la detuvo

Kakashi: Niñata no me dejas opción

Y este abrió la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que la chica callera de espaldas por la impresión y el miedo

_: ¿Qué quiere de mí? No tengo dinero, señor se lo juro por lo más sagrado

Kakashi: No vengo aquí por dinero

Dijo este mientras se acercaba a la chica

_: No, no, no! Señor por favor no me haga esas cosas, yo aun soy pura y casta, se lo ruego, señor, tenga piedad

Al parecer el ninja no logró contener su risa, y esta inundaba el solitario lugar

Kakashi: Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería ayudar para que te pongas de pie, no pienses cosas raras niña, no eres mi tipo

Al parecer este comentario molestó aún más a la pelinegra, ya que esta parecía tener un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

_: ¿Por qué no solo busca otra posada? Lárguese

Kakashi: mmmmm – dijo aparentemente pensando – no.

_: ¡Esta es mi casa! Aquí se hace lo que yo digo, no lo que dice un forastero pervertido

Claramente es hija de ese par, no podría estar más loca- pensó Kakashi

Kakashi: ¿Pervertido? Niña ten un poco mas de respeto, soy mayor que tu

_: No luces respetable – dijo burlona-

Kakashi: Solo dame un maldito cuarto

_: mhm-dijo sin ganas- pero te largas mañana al amanecer, no quiero que el pueblo tenga más para hablar, entendido

Kakashi: Quizás…

_: Idiota- dijo en un susurro-

Kakashi: ¡Que dijiste! – claro que él sabía, su oído era increíble-

_: ¡IDIOTA!-dijo gritando- eso dije-dijo totalmente calmada-

Que raro cambio de humor - pensó Kakashi-

Kakashi: Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tus ojos? Están raros

La chica avergonzada rápidamente se gira dándole la espalda al ninja

_: Nada que te importe, no preguntes nuevamente

Kakashi: Seguro

_: Sigue el pasillo a tu derecha, la última habitación está lista para ser usada

Kakashi sin decir nada fue al cuarto

Narra Kakashi

¿Cómo mierda le diré a que vengo realmente? Comenzamos mal, que mal, terriblemente, como se supone que le diga ''sabes eres hija de dos ninjas legendarios y un criminal muy poderoso te está buscando aún no estamos seguros de porque, serias tan amable de permitirme entrenar el poder de tus ojos y luego venir conmigo a konoha? Definitivamente es algo que no funcionaría, rayos.

¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?! ¡Porque estoy mojado!

_: Te dije que te marcharas al amanecer, y como no despertabas, lo único que había cerca era el florero, lo siento – dijo sonriendo sínicamente-

Probablemente lo tenía planeado desde ayer la muy…

_: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Largo!

Kakashi: Hay algo que debo decirte, algo importante, la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí

_: Mira, si quieres ganar tiempo, será mejor qu-

Kakashi: Eres hija de dos ninjas legendarios y un criminal muy poderoso te está buscando aún no estamos seguros de porque, serias tan amable de permitirme entrenar el poder de tus ojos y luego venir conmigo a konoha?

¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS DIJE!? Maldito cerebro, mierda, mierda, soy un idiota, puto cerebro

_ tenía la mirada perdida, lucía totalmente ida

_: Mis padres están muertos, ahora largo.

Kakashi: Debes escucharm-

_: ¡Que te largues! –gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar-

Kakashi: Lo siento, no debí decirlo de esa form-

No alcancé a terminar mi frase cuando una fuerza descomunal me arrastraba y lanzaba fuera de la casa

_: Si vuelves aquí te irá peor, imbécil. – Dijo mientras daba un portazo-

Kakashi: Dejaré esto aquí, si cambias de opinión, estaré en el pueblo

Decidí dejar la carta de emergencia de Tsunade en su puerta y con cuidado la empujé por debajo, si esto no sirve, tendrá que ser por la fuerza. Aghhh no será agradable…

Narrador externo

Kakashi llevaba dos horas sentado en una pequeña banca en el pueblo.

Tendré que ir por ella, que problema-pensó Kakashi

Kakashi se puso de pie, mientras se giraba en dirección a la casa escuchó murmuros –es ella- que hace aquí – la rarita – que no había muerto? – que extraña

El no dudó, hablaban de ella, al girarse puro verla, estaba frente a él con la carta en sus manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

_: Acepto, Kakashi

Kakashi: ¿eh?

_: Sea mí maestro, Kakashi-sensei…


	8. Pequeña pervertida

8.-Pequeña pervertida

Narra Kakashi

Íbamos caminando en silencio hacia la posaba cuando…

_: ¿Tú los conocer cierto?

Kakashi: ¿A quiénes?

_: Mis padres

Kakashi: Ah, sí.

_: ¿Cómo son ellos? – Dijo entusiasta- el estado de ánimo de esta chica cambia mucho

Kakashi: ¿Que en la carta no te lo dejaron claro?

_: Madre no dijo nada sobre eso – habló triste la pelinegra-

Kakashi: Creo que no puedo decirte más de lo que te dije en la mañana, son unos ninjas muy poderosos

_: ¿Son buenas personas?

Kakashi: Buenas no es una palabra que alcance a describirlos

_: ¿Crees que si voy a la aldea me acepten?

Kakashi: ¿Por qué rayos haces tantas preguntas?

_: Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei

Luego de eso no hablamos más hasta llegar a la casa

Kakashi: ¿Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre

_: Claro, tengo ramen, ramen y… ramen

Kakashi: ¿Que no tienes nada más?

_: Jamás fui buena cocinando una vez casi quemo la cocina

Kakashi: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

_: Abuela cocinaba, y desde que murió solo he comido ramen – dijo apenada –

Kakashi: L-lo siento

Rayos, la he jodido

_: Está bien, ya no importa. ¿Querrás ramen o no?

Kakashi: Claro

Narrador externo:

_ se dispuso a hacer el ramen, el ambiente estaba tenso, sin duda los comentarios del peli plateado habían sido incorrectos, pero su orgullo no le permitía disculparse, no aún.

_: Aquí tienes, provecho

Kakashi: Gracias por la comida

Ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que la chica decidió romperlo

_: Como se supone que me entrenaras

Kakashi: Como se ha entrenado a todos los ninjas, con duro y extremo trabajo

_: Eso quiere decir que, ¿me convertiré en ninja? – dijo emocionada –

Kakashi: No lo sé, quizás

La chica tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, le era imposible ocultar su felicidad, si se convertía en ninja, o al menos lo intentaba estaría un paso más cerca a conocer a sus padres, lo que ella siempre había querido.

Sin intención _ comenzó a moverse en su silla, de izquierda a derecha mientras tenia los palillos aún en la boca, pero sin tallarines. Era como ver a naruto cuando tenía 10 años.

Kakashi: ¿Realmente tienes 20 años? – preguntó incrédulo

_: No – dijo sonriendo-

¿Qué acaso me equivoqué de chica? Que carajos – pensó Kakashi

_: Mañana tendré 20, hoy aún tengo 19

Kakashi: Ah, claro, lo había olvidado

_: ¿Cuándo comenzaremos el entrenamiento?

Kakashi: ¿Tan ansiosa estás?

_: Claro que si – dijo y luego siguió comiendo el ramen-

Kakashi: Espero tengas resistencia, no tendré compasión solo porque jamás has entrenado

_: No tenga compasión, Kakashi-sensei

Bajo la máscara Kakashi se había ruborizado un poco – malditos libros de Jiraiya- pensó este.

Kakashi: Comencemos, vamos afuera

_: A la orden

¿Cómo es que ahora es tan amable conmigo? ¿Qué acaso no me odiaba hace un par de horas? ¿Será bipolar? – pensaba el ninja

_: No, no lo soy.

Kakashi: ¿Qué?

_: No soy bipolar

Kakashi: ¿De qué hablas? – ¿que acaso me ha leído la mente?

_: ¿No acabas de decirlo? Debo estar imaginando cosas

Kakashi: Probablemente - ¿Cómo es que fue capaz de leer mi mente? ¿Será parte de su poder ocular? Espero solo haya sido una coincidencia, no sería agradable tener a alguien así cerca, al menos, no para una persona con gustos como los míos.-

Y así comenzaron el entrenamiento, tal y como fue con el equipo 7 hace un par de años, los famosos cascabeles de kakashi [( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡° ) ok no sigan leyendo bfhdjs]

Había pasado toda la tarde, _ ya comenzaba a creer que era imposible quitarle un cascabel a ese hombre. Ella estaba totalmente agotada mientras él estaba intacto leyendo un libro muy concentrado.

¿Cómo es que estando tan concentrado en su maldito libro no logro quitárselos? Idiota-sensei – pensaba _

Kakashi: Parece que te has rendido

_: Aún no

Al parecer esta tenía un plan, fue corriendo frente a frente a su maestro

Kakashi: ¿Un ataque frontal? ¿No crees que te confías mucho?

Todo indicaba que ella intentaría tomar los cascabeles, pero en un rápido y ágil movimiento tomo el libro de su maestro y le dio un vistazo a la página

Kakashi: No leas eso, es una orden de tu maestro – dijo el peli plateado nervioso- esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno- pensaba el pobre profesor

La chica no decía palabra, solo leía, poco a poco se sumergía mas y mas en la historia del dichoso libro ''para adultos'' que kakashi acostumbraba a leer

Kakashi: Ya, dame eso

_ avergonzada le entrega el libro a su maestro

_: Lo siento mucho Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Estas no son el tipo de cosas que deba leer una jovencita

_: - roja como un tomate- lo sé, no me moleste, viejo pervertido

Kakashi: ¿pervertido yo? ¿Por qué no te miras primero? - dijo este burlón-

_: Ya, ya, deténgase

Kakashi: Lo siento, lo siento, solo que te concentraste tanto en la lectura que me pareció gracioso

_: ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Dijo ignorando el comentario de su maestro-

Kakashi: Claro

_: ¿Usted conoce al autor de este libro?


	9. Conociéndonos

Capítulo re-subido ;););)

9.- Conociéndonos

Narrador externo

Kakashi claramente se había impresionado frente a la pregunta, pero lo logró disimular antes de que _ se diera cuenta.

– Ah, sí - dijo Kakashi

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella -

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

– No lo sé, la verdad – dijo ella mientras pensaba -

– mmmhm

¿Será que sospechaba?, ¿Qué decía la carta? Maldita Tsunade – pensó kakashi

– Ya está oscureciendo, debemos volver – dijo la pelinegra -

Kakashi se quedó en silencio

– Por cierto - dijo ella mientras levantaba su mano derecha con ambos cascabeles– tengo esto

– ¿Cómo mierda? En qué momento – dijo impresionado el peliplateado – nadie lo ha logrado en el primer intento

– Bueno, mientras me sermoneabas por leer el estúpido libro te los quité, simple.

– Creo que esta vez ganaste, pequeña

– No me digas pequeña

–: ¿y por qué no? Lo eres

– La abuela solía llamarme así

– Entonces tú serás, mmm – dijo pensando e intentando desviar el tema – la pervertida

– ¿¡QUE!?

– Ya, es hora de volver, per-ver-ti-da – dijo este burlón –

– Como digas, viejo

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

– Viejo, lo eres ¿no?, por cierto, ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? – dijo la chica imitando lo que él le había dicho anteriormente –

– Solo vámonos, ¿sí?

Luego de esta pequeña ''discusión'' ambos se marcharon en dirección a la casa

Narra Kakashi

Al fin llegamos a la casa, aun no termino de comprender como es que logró quitarme los cascabeles sin hacer ruido alguno. ¿Es que acaso estaban malos y no sonaban? No, no podía ser eso, mientras ella los tenía en sus manos sonaban ¿tan descuidado fui?

– ¿A que no adivinas que hay de cenar? – dijo ella riendo –

– ¿Cómo podría llegar a imaginarlo? – le dije serio –

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando ambos soltamos unas enormes risotadas, su risa era hermosa, si no fuera por esa actitud suya…

– ¿Por qué no vamos al pueblo por algunas cosas? Soy bueno cocinando

– Ve tú, yo me quedo

Contestó ella rápidamente y cabizbaja

– ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?

– N-no, no es eso

– ¿Entonces?

– La gente del pueblo no suele ''ser amable'' conmigo – dijo ella -

– Ah, bueno, entonces iré yo, ¿quieres que traiga algo específico?

– Lo que usted elija está bien

– No me trates de usted, me haces sentir viejo

– ¿Y es que acaso no lo es?

– Ya, ya, iré por las cosas, nos vemos, per-ver-ti-da

– ¡Ven aquí maldito viej—

No logré terminar la frase cuando ya me había escapado, si me quedara creo que las cosas no terminarían bien. Espero que haya tiendas abiertas aún

Narrador externo

Kakashi eligió todo tipo de verduras, un poco de carne y aperitivos, esa chica llevaba meses sin probar algo que no fuera ramen, en cierta parte le recordaba mucho a Naruto.

– Ya llegué _ - dijo el ninja al entrar a la casa -

– Bienve- wow ¿tantas cosas? ¿Qué harás, un festín?

– No, pero necesitamos comer el resto de la semana también

– Ah, claro

Kakashi se dispuso a cocinar. _ lo miraba con expectación, ella ya habría quemado la casa.

– Espero te guste el curry – dijo mientras le servía a la pelinegra –

– wow incluso luce bonito

– Comamos

– ¡Esto está delicioso! Usted es increíble

– Tonta, que te dije sobre el usted

– L-lo siento, eres increíble – dijo esta mientras le sonreía al ninja –

Luego de esto se formó un ambiente cálido y acogedor, el ninja no recordaba sentirse así desde los días en que su padre estaba vivo y su madre cocinaba para ellos.

Ambos hablaban sobre diversos temas, desde lo más extraño hasta los misterios del universo.

Comenzaban a entenderse…


	10. Me causas intriga…

10.- Me causas intriga…

Narrador externo

Ya era de noche, ambos se preparaban para dormir cuando de pronto comenzó a llover.

A pesar de la fuerte lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado el ninja logró escuchar unos pasos provenientes del la sala. Este decidió ir a investigar, podría ser peligroso.

Al llegar a la sala vio la puerta de la entrada abierta y azotándose contra la pared producto del viento…

Kakashi: ¿Qué haces ahí afuera? ¿Es que quieres pescar un resfrío?

La chica no reaccionaba ante sus palabras, estaba muy concentrada mirando el cielo mientras sus ojos cambiaban. Kakashi decidió tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla dentro de la casa.

Debido a la lluvia el peliplateado no había notado que ella lloraba, hasta que comenzó a secarla y su rostro seguía húmedo.

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? – le dijo mientras intentaba secar un poco su cabello con una toalla. –

_: No te preocupes

Kakashi: Recuerdo que en una carta que escribiste hace años mencionabas que siempre que llovía tu llorabas, pero no sabías el motivo. ¿Los has averiguado ya?

_: ¿c-cómo es que sabes de esa carta?

Kakashi: Antes de ser enviado a esta misión se me entregó toda la información disponible

_: Ah ¿sí? Bueno

Kakashi: Así que, ¿me dirás el motivo?

_: La verdad es muy simple. El día en que fui abandonada llovía, tal y como llueve en este momento.

Kakashi: ¿Y ha sido así los últimos 20 años?

_: Sí, parezco una niña pequeña ¿no es así?

Kakashi: Solo un poco – dijo el chico amable –

_: ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

Kakashi: Adelante

_: ¿q-qué se siente tener una familia? – dijo esta apenada –

Kakashi: La verdad es… no lo sé

_: ¿Cómo?

Kakashi: Perdí a mi familia cuando era pequeño, así que no logro recordar cómo se sentía. Siento no poder responderte adecuadamente

_: Lo siento, no debí preguntar

Kakashi: No te preocupes, no lo sabías, y aparte, ya es tema superado

_: ¿De verdad?

Kakashi: Claro – dijo este entrecerrando sus ojos, claramente sonriendo, intentado animar un poco a la chica –

Y al parecer funcionó…

_: M-me iré a dormir – dijo esta nerviosa y un poco sonrojada –

Kakashi: ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – le dijo este burlón –

_: N-nada, que tengas una buena noche

Kakashi: Descansa, el entrenamiento de mañana será muy duro

_: ¿también mañana? ¿No me dejará descansar? – dijo fingiendo pena –

Kakashi: Desde ahora no podrás descansar, al menos, no si yo estoy cerca

_: Viejo molesto

Kakashi: per-ver-ti-da

_: Cállate

Kakashi: Cállate tu primero

_: No me respondas

Kakashi: ¿No debería yo decir eso?

_: ¿Importa?

Kakashi: Vete a dormir

_: Eso haré

Narra Kakashi

¡Esta niña me enferma! Necesito relajarme, un poco de lectura recreativa me hará bien…

¡QUE RAYOS DONDE ESTA MI LIBRO!

Esa niña me va a escuchar….

Kakashi: ¡_! ¿No has visto mi libro?

_: Nop – dijo esta inocente –

Kakashi: Desapareció misteriosamente, y sabes, solo vivimos dos personas aquí

_: Quizás se te cayó durante el entrenamiento, no me molestes viejo

Kakashi: Puedo saber si mientes

_: ¿Cómo?

Kakashi: ¿Has escuchado sobre el sharingan?

_: Puede que sí…

Kakashi: ¿Vas a devolverme mi libro?

_: S-sí

Kakashi: ¿Por qué tanto interés en este tipo de lectura?

_: No lo sé

Kakashi: ¿Segura?

_: Segura – dijo esta ruborizándose –

Kakashi: Está bien, buenas noches

_: Buenas noches – dijo casi para sí misma –

¿Por qué es tan misteriosa esta chica? Me causa intriga…


	11. ¿Hasta dónde podría esto llegar?

11.- ¿Hasta dónde podría esto llegar?

Narrador externo

Ya había amanecido, era las 6am, aun nadie estaba en pie, excepto él, kakashi hatake, buscando una tienda que abriera a esas horas.

¿Qué se supone que se les regala a las chicas en su cumpleaños? – Pensó kakashi – la única chica con la suelo hablar más es Sakura, pero estas chicas son opuestas, aunque… sí, esto será perfecto.

― Estoy en casa – avisó al llegar el ninja –

― ¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó la chica

― Si, pero, si no te molesta yo cocinaré – le dijo este burlándose de ella

― Ni al caso, no pensaba en cocinar - no quiero despertar en un hospital – pensó ella

―Prepararé un omelet, ¿te parece?

― Aquí tú eres el chef

― Pasa a la mesa, estará listo en breve

― Esta bien

A los minutos apareció el ninja con 2 platos con omelet

― Espero te guste – dijo el peliplateado

― Gracias por la comida. – Esto está realmente delicioso –pensó la chica

― Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños – dijo él entregándole un pequeño sobre –

― ¿Tú me das un regalo? Creo que va a nevar hoy

― ja-ja-ja – dijo kakashi separando cada sílaba para dar a entender su ''molestia''

― Okey lo siento

La chica lucía muy emocionada al abrir el regalo de Kakashi, hasta que…

― Ichiraku Ramen, un vale por ramen, Kakashi, ¿es enserio? – Dijo molesta y divertida a la vez –

― Es el mejor ramen de konoha

― Espera, me lo das porque, ¿iremos a konoha? – dijo esta emocionada –

― Ese era el plan original, ¿Qué no te lo había dicho?

_ pareció ignorar el último comentario el ninja, pues estaba muy feliz, ir a konoha significaba conocer a sus padres.

― ¿Cuándo podremos ir? – preguntó esa inquieta

― Cuando completes el entrenamiento

― Y eso ¿Cuánto podría tomar?

― Un par de años, o meses, quién sabe

― ¿Qué? Pero Kakaaaaashi – dijo esta alargando su nombre intentando rogar –

― Todo dependerá de ti y tu determinación

― Kakashi… - le dijo esta -

― ¿Sí? – respondió el chico -

― Prométeme algo – le dijo seria -

― Depende, ¿Qué sería?

― Si logro completar el entrenamiento en menos de 3 meses, ¿prometes darme el libro?

― ¿Qué? – dijo con un tono de sorpresa e incredulidad –

― No me importa lo que pienses, pero quiero ese libro

― Eres realmente rara, pero bueno, trato hecho – le dijo extrañamente feliz -

― ¿terminaste de comer? – preguntó más calmada la pelinegra -

― Sí, per-

― ¡Vamos a entrenar! – dijo ella mientras volvía a emocionarse -

Y la chica tomó al ninja del brazo y lo jaló hacia el campo en el que entrenaban

Narra Kakashi

Admiro la determinación de esta chica, pero, ¡está loca! ¿Tanto quiere poder ese libro? Jamás había conocido a una mujer con ese tipo de gustos, aún así, me parece extraño

― Hoy trabajaremos tus reflejos, prepárate – le dije -

― Estoy siempre preparada, viejito

Solo llevamos un par de horas entrenando y sus reflejos son excepcionales, casi como los de un ANBU experimentado, ¿será por su poder ocular? O ¿simplemente es buena? – pensaba mientras le lanzaba kunais –

― Es suficiente por hoy – le dije –

― Pero, sensei

― Te mereces un descanso hoy, recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños

― No es como que sea una fecha muy feliz en todo caso – me respondió ella –

― Ya, no te deprimas, ¿crees que pueda haber algo que te anime? – le pregunté –

― No lo creo – me respondió sincera –

― Yo sé de algo que sí

― ¿Qué sería, según usted?

Nuevamente con el usted – pensé –

― Si tu entrenamiento sigue así, estaremos camino a konoha mas pronto de lo que creí.

― ¿De verdad? – me preguntó ella –

― ¿Por qué he de mentirte?

― No me refería a eso, lo siento – me dijo apenada –

― Sonríe, podrás cumplir tus sueños, te lo prometo – le dije honesto –

_ me dedicó la sonrisa más sincera, compresiva y amable que había visto jamás, ella es tan extraña, pero me causa tanta curiosidad, ¿hasta dónde podría esto llegar? – pensé -


	12. Atracción, trance y poder

12.- Atracción, trance y poder

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde aquella conversación, entrenaban a diario pero _ sentía a Kakashi cada vez más distanciado de ella, ya casi no le hablaba – preferiría volver a cuando peleábamos, al menos me prestaba atención – pensó la chica

― Ya basta ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – le preguntó ella

― ¿A mí? Nada, concéntrate en el entrenamiento – le respondió él

La tranquilidad del ninja enfureció aún más a la pelinegra, haciendo que esta se descontrolara y comenzara a gritar

― ¡Si te hice o dije algo que te molestó ya dímelo! Me enferma estar en esta incómoda situación. Por dios Kakashi ya no somos niños – le dijo ella desesperada

― No vale la pena hablar ahora, concentrémonos en tu entrenamiento

― No, no voy a entrenar si esto sigue así, Kakashi, me incomoda – le dijo ella sincera –

― Pues que mal que te haga sentir así, por parte mía, yo solo quiero regresar a konoha y hacer mi vida normal - le respondió el un poco exaltado, lo cual era muy extraño en el –

― ¡Pues lárgate! Yo jamás pedí que un anciano idiota viniera a entrenarme, por si no lo sabes

― ¡Créeme que lo haría! Pero esto es una maldita misión, no puedo no cumplirla

― Entonces Kakashi, dime, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió? Este no es el mismo hombre el cual me dijo esas cosas tan alentadoras hace dos semanas

― Nada ha ocurrido, solo debemos concentrarnos en tu entrenamiento y terminar con este asunto ¿sí? – le dijo el ya más calmado

― Creo que no importa cuántas veces te lo pregunte, no me responderás

― No, ya que no hay nada que responder

Pero si lo había, claro que había un por qué.

El se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, sin saber la razón.

― Continuemos – dijo el saliendo de un pequeño trance –

― Supongo que no podemos hacer nada más – dijo ella rendida –

Y así continuaron su jornada de entrenamiento, que cada vez se hacía más pesada, pero rendía frutos, la chica ya contaba con la fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia de un shinobi de alto rango – es un talento nato – pensaba Kakashi. Solo faltaba que aprendiera a controlar su poder ocular, y más importante, saber para qué sirve, ya que al ser único, no lograron encontrar información sobre él.

― Suficiente por hoy, puedes descansar – le dijo el peliplateado –

― Está bien, vamos a cenar

― Sí – respondió el –

Mientras Kakashi preparaba la cena, los pensamientos de _ vagaban de un lugar a otro en su cabeza - ¿Por qué Kakashi sigue tan distante? ¿Será que se dio cuenta? - se preguntaba ella -

― ¿Tienes fiebre? – Le preguntó él mientras servía el plato frente a ella –

― No, ¿por qué?

― Estas sonrojada – respondió él -

― N-no es nada – dijo ella rápidamente –

― Bueno, comamos.

¿Por qué rayos tiene que gustarme un idiota como él? ¿Gustar? No, no, no. Solo es una atracción momentánea, ya pasará – Pensó ella un poco más tranquila –

― Hoy yo lavo los platos – dijo la chica –

― Si quieres – le respondió despreocupado – me iré a mi habitación, mañana será un largo día

― Descansa, Kakashi

― Ah, sí

¿Ah, sí? ¿Solo eso puede responder el idiota ese? Maldito viejo – pensaba ella –

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían activado, pero de una forma diferente, o al menos, eso ella creía, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos un momento.

Al momento en que cerró sus ojos, sintió algo aún más extraño, podía seguir viendo, claro no de la forma convencional, pero podía sentir donde estaba cada cosa, cada movimiento, incluso podía sentir a las hormigas caminando en el jardín. Era una sensación increíble ¿qué es esto?

― Sentí algo extraño, que ocurr- este no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuanto la vio, de pie con los ojos cerrados y una inigualable sonrisa, la cual representaba todo lo que él no había sentido estas últimas semanas, paz y armonía.

Poco a poco la chica abrió sus ojos, estos seguían activados, pero ya no sentía lo mismo que hace unos minutos, ahora sus mejillas se comenzaban a tornar rosadas, el peliplateado no le quitaba la vista de encima, incluso había descubierto su sharingan, lo cual era muy extraño en él.

― ¿P-por qué me miras de esa forma? Me intimida – dijo ella avergonzada –

―Son hermosos – fue más como un pensamiento en voz alta que una frase dirigida hacia ella –

― ¿Qué?

― Tus ojos – respondió el aún con la extraña expresión en sus ojos –

― Son raros, no me gustan

― Pues si son raros, pero son hermosos

― Kakashi ¿Estas bien? – preguntó ella al ver que el ninja no salía de su trance –

― Disculpa, ¿qué?

― Parecía como si hablaras sin darte cuenta

― ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, lo que sea.

¿Nuevamente esa actitud? ¿Qué acaso era bipolar?

― Vete a dormir, mañana hablaremos sobre tus ojos – le dijo él, más bien como una orden –

― Seguro – respondió ella –

GRACIAS POR LEER:3


	13. Contradicción

13.- Contradicción

Había amanecido y otro día comenzaba, ya ambos reunidos para desayunar en silencio.

― Y, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste ayer? – preguntó Kakashi rompiendo la tensión –

― ¿Es realmente necesario que te lo diga? – dijo ella –

― Parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor…

― No molestes, no pude dormir bien anoche

― Te entiendo, las primeras noches con el sharingan fueron terribles para mí

¿Qué? ¿Kakashi trata de consolarme? Creo que acabará el mundo – pensaba ella –

― Bueno, lo que sentí fue, haber, como explicarlo, como si pudiera ver más allá que cualquiera, sentir todo, hasta los insectos del jardín mientras me invadía una sensación de paz interior que jamás había sentido. Fue increíble. – le explicó ella –

― Y las veces anteriores ¿no te habías sentido así?

― No, jamás

― Bueno, es extraño, pero me causa mucha curiosidad, es como si describieras el byakugan, pero de una forma distinta

― ¿El byakugan? – preguntó ella sin saber de que hablaba Kakashi -

― Otro poder ocular, como el sharingan

― Ahhh, si no me equivoco, el clan Hyuga tiene ese poder, ¿sí?

― Sí, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― Hace un par de años que me encierro en las bibliotecas cuando quiero estar sola, y un libro trataba sobre los clanes más influyentes, y nombraban a los Hyuga.

― Ah, muy bien, eso es conveniente. Ahora, debemos lograr saber cómo y por qué se activan tus ojos.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos? – preguntó ella -

― Primero, buscar en qué situaciones se activan. ¿Sabes algunas?

― Sí, cuando me molesto, estoy triste o muy feliz.

― Ósea, podríamos llevarlo a un tema puramente emocional – dijo él –

― No lo creo, ayer no tenía ninguna emoción fuerte en particular

― Vamos a entrenar, pude que descubramos algo mientras lo hacemos – dijo el chico –

― Seguro – respondió ella -

Luego de un par de horas _ estaba totalmente agotada, pero Kakashi parecía no darse cuenta, o simplemente lo ignoraba

― Kakashi, ne-necesito descansar – dijo ella apenas –

― No, aún no, debemos seguir – le dijo el serio –

― ¡QUE NECESITO UN DESCANSO! – le gritó ella mientras sus ojos se activaban –

― Lo sabía – dijo el tranquilo –

― ¿QUE SABÍAS? – le preguntó ella irritada –

― También se activan cuando quieres o necesitas algo con intensidad

― Ósea – ya un poco más calmada – todo el agotamiento que me provocaste hoy fue por eso

― Sí – le respondió él – así de a poco podrás controlar cuando se activen

― ¿Cuánto te tomó a ti aprender a usar tu sharingan correctamente? – le preguntó ella interesada –

― Desde que me di cuenta cuando se activaba, 1 hora – respondió el orgulloso –

― Pues a mí me tomará menos – dijo ella intentando desafiarlo – vete a casa, estaré allá en menos de una hora

― Seguuuro – dijo el alargando la palabra en modo burla –

― Me haces perder tiempo – dijo ella seria ignorando el comentario -

Rápidamente Kakashi al ver que ella iba enserio se retiró, no es como que creyera que ella podría hacerlo, pero en esas semanas _ había desarrollado una fuerza increíble, era peligroso quedarse cerca de ella en esos momentos.

Al cabo de 35 minutos ella se encontraba de pie frente a él en la cocina, con una sonrisa en su cara.

― ¿Tan rápido te rendiste? – preguntó él –

La chica no dijo, solo activo y desactivó sus ojos a su propia voluntad

― N-no puedo creerlo – dijo el intrigado y molesto a la vez - ¿Cómo es que te tomó tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso no eres humana?

― Digamos que, solo quería ridiculizarte, querido y viejo maestro

― Bueno – dijo el volviendo a su seria y desinteresada postura de siempre – ahora solo queda saber para qué sirven y podremos volver a konoha

― Aún me un mes y medio antes de la fecha límite de nuestra apuesta, creo que le ganaré viejito

― Sí, sí, lo que tu digas – dijo sin prestarle atención – la cena está en el horno, buenas noches

_ comió en silencio, si bien no le gustaba ser una persona retadora, con él era diferente. Deseaba contradecirlo y ganarle en todo, sin comprender el por qué, o más bien, no querer aceptarlo.

_**Los reviews son gratis $_$**_


	14. Control y EdoTensei

14.- Control y EdoTensei

Mientras tanto en Konoha

– Debemos prepararnos para una inminente guerra, junto con las kages de las otras aldeas hemos formado una alianza. Espero puedan olvidar cualquier odio hacia las otras aldea– dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a los ninjas –

– Pero, lady Hokage, ¿contra quién estamos peleando? – preguntó uno de ellos –

– Aún no estamos seguros de quien es, pero sabemos que – Tsunade hizo una pausa – es mucho más fuerte que orochimaru

Los ninjas comenzaron a murmurar, algunos disgustados, otros asustados, y tenían razones para estarlo. Orochimaru fue capaz de matar a un Hokage y casi destruir la aldea en cuestión de minutos. ¿Cómo podría haber alguien peor?

– Entiendo que estén asustados y molestos – dijo la Hokage – pero saben que debemos proteger a Naruto, Bee-sama y nuestros hogares. Somos ninjas, es nuestro trabajo.

– ¡Olvidaremos nuestras diferencias y protegeremos nuestra aldea! – comenzaron a gritar los shinobis mientras los otros los apoyaban.

Regresando al pueblo…

¿¡Por qué, por qué, por qué!? – Pensaba _ - ¿cómo rayos puede gustarme alguien como él si es un viejo idiota al que nada le importa? ¿Por qué cuando se acerca se me corta la respiración?

– Concéntrate – escuché que me dijo mientras recibía un golpe en el estómago el cual me quitó la respiración, literalmente –

– Rayos – dijo Kakashi - ¿estás bien?

– S-sí, sí – dijo ella intentando recuperar la respiración – solo dame un minuto

– Está bien – dijo él –

Debo estar realmente loca – pensó ella – este idiota podría matarme y no le importaría

– ¿Podemos seguir? – preguntó el peliplateado –

– Sí – respondió ella –

Creo que debí controlarme un poco – pensó él – o quizás no, solo el destino lo sabe

– Esta vez iremos enserio – dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba a la vista su sharingan - ¿estás lista?

– Siempre lista

Mientras Kakashi comenzaba a generar el chidori y se acercaba, los ojos de la chica se activaron.

La expresión de la pelinegra cambiaba a una de confusión

No caeré en su truco – pensó Kakashi – podría atacarme en cualquier momento

– Detente – dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos –

Todo el cuerpo de Kakashi se tensó hasta quedas inmóvil, incluso el chidori desapareció

– ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? – Preguntó él desesperado - ¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo?

– No lo sé, yo solo quería que te detuvieras y ocurrió – dijo ella nerviosa –

– ¿Podrías detenerlo? Si fueras tan amable – dijo él un poco irritado –

– Lo intentaré – respondió ella un poco apenada –

Y entonces Kakashi pudo comenzar a mover el cuerpo a su propia voluntad nuevamente.

¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? – Pensó él - ¿un poder que puede controlar el cuerpo del enemigo con solo desearlo?

– Tengo una idea – dijo el ninja – oblígame a hacer algo

– ¿Cómo?

– Solo piensa en algo que quieras que haga y usa tus ojos, como hace un momento

– E-está bien – dijo ella –

A los segundos Kakashi comenzó a sentir su cuerpo tenso nuevamente e involuntariamente comenzó a subir una mano, dirigiéndose a la máscara que le cubría el rostro, la cual poco a poco fue bajando.

– Basta, es suficiente – dijo él y comenzó a sentir sus músculos nuevamente y acomodó su máscara, la cual había dejado al descubierto solo parte de su nariz –

– Un poder que puede controlar los movimientos del enemigo, jamás había visto algo parecido – dijo él dirigiéndose a ella – creo que has ganado la apuesta – dijo entregándole el libro – has ganado.

_ lentamente se acercó y tomó el libro.

– Gracias, Kakashi

– Que agradeces, ¿fue una apuesta no?

– C-claro- dijo esta apenada – ¿podremos ir a la aldea?

– Prepara tus cosas, mañana por la mañana nos iremos – dijo él y desapareció –

¿Dios, esto verdad? ¿Finalmente, después de 20 años podré conocer a mis padres? ¿Recuperar una vida que perdí a causa de un desertor? – Pensaba ella mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer - ¿Podré abrazarlos y llamarlos padre y madre? ¿Seré capaz de tener una familia?

A lo lejos, el ninja observaba como su nueva alumna lloraba y caminaba de un lugar a otro dando pequeños saltos, lo cual le causó ternura, un raro sentimiento en él.

Ya en casa Kakashi comenzó a preparar la cena pero las verduras se habían acabado.

– Iré por unas verduras – avisó – vuelvo pronto

– Está bien – respondió ella –

A los minutos que él se fue, tocaron la puerta de la casa – ¿se le habrá olvidado algo? Pensó ella –

Al abrir la puerta no había nadie, solo un pequeño paquete en la entrada dirigido hacia Kakashi. Ella decidió dejarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la chica no pudo detener la curiosidad y abrió el paquete. Este contenía una carta.

_Kakashi:_

_Debí enviarte esto hace un par de días, pero no había tenido tiempo. El fin de este mensaje es que no debes traer a mi hija por ningún motivo a la aldea hasta que te lo ordene._

_La guerra ha estallado y hemos decidido formar una alianza entre las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis._

_Madara Uchiha y muchos ninjas legendarios han sido revividos y controlados con el EdoTensei. Es peligroso traerla en este momento._

_Intentaremos controlar la situación._

_Tsunade._

– Tsunade – dijo _ para sí misma – ese es el nombre de mi madre

Pero, ¿quién era ese tal Madara? Y ¿cómo es que puede estallar una guerra sin que los pueblos cercanos se den cuenta?

Debemos ir a ayudarle, no puedo permitir que ellos mueran antes de poder conocerlos – pensó ella – debo quemar esta carta

A los minutos Kakashi ya se encontraba en la cocina

– ¿Qué es ese olor a quemado? – preguntó el ninja –

– Ehhh – dijo ella nerviosa – intenté tostar un pan pero no funcionó - dijo intentando reír –

– Te he dicho que cuando esté yo no entres a la cocina por ningún motivo – le dijo él – no quiero accidentes

– Lo siento – se disculpó ella falsamente – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Ya estás haciendo una – le dijo él obvio - ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Quién es Madara Uchiha?

Al instante Kakashi dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girarse a mirarla de forma seria

– ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de alguien como él?

– U-una vez escuché a la gente del pueblo hablando de él y me causó curiosidad – dijo ella inventando una excusa –

– Solo puedo decirte que, si ese hombre siguiera vivo, todos nosotros estaríamos muertos

_ solo se quedó en silencio y Kakashi volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con anterioridad – con más razón debemos ir a konoha - pensó ella.


	15. Leyendas Verídicas

Antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero dejar en claro que en esta historia durante la guerra Jiraiya ni los padres del equipo 10 mueren, pero si Neji. Les invito a leer c:

15.- Leyendas verídicas

A pesar de ya ser cerca de las 6 am los shinobis seguían intentando detener a Madara pero era imposible. Ni los cinco kages juntos podían darle pelea y Orochimaru no tenía ganas de involucrarse. Nada funcionaba hasta que Sakura tuvo una idea.

– Puede que suene estúpido – dijo Sakura – pero cuando era pequeña mamá me leía una historia sobre una mujer que vivió hace miles de años que tenía un extraño poder y podía controlar al diez colas. Según cuenta la leyenda sus huesos fueron enterrados en un santuario cerca de aquí.

– Sakura por favor es solo una tonta leyenda – dijo Sasuke – no seas idiota

– No, eh, Sakura tiene razón – dijo Hinata – cuando era pequeña mi padre también me contó esa historia. Y con mi Byakugan pude comprobarlo yo misma, definitivamente hay restos de alguien bajo el santuario a un kilómetro de aquí.

– ¿Y qué piensan hacer con las cenizas de un vejestorio? – preguntó Sasuke –

– Podría usar el EdoTensei – dijo Orochimaru – si quieren

– Sakura, ve con Hinata – dijo Tsunade – podría funcionar

– Vamos, Hinata – dijo Sakura –

Rápidamente Hinata y Sakura fueron a buscar los restos de esta misteriosa mujer. Al llegar vieron el antiguo santuario. Se notaba que hace años alguien no pisaba ese lugar

– Dime donde está y yo cavaré – dijo Sakura –

Hinata activó su byakugan y le indicó a Sakura el lugar.

– Es ahí, bajo ese altar

Sakura comenzó a golpear la tierra haciendo un gran agujero en esta. A los minutos se encontraron una caja de madera. Sakura la tomó entre sus brazos y ambas volvieron al campo de batalla.

– Suponemos que es esto – dijo Sakura - ¿y ahora qué?

– Para poder efectuar el EdoTensei necesito un cuerpo vivo – dijo Orochimaru – ahora ustedes deben decidir

Todo el grupo comenzó a hablar a la vez sin llegar a nada concreto.

– Yo lo haré – dijo un shinobi el cual estaba herido – con esta herida moriré de todas formas, si esto ayuda, lo haré, quiero morir como un guerrero.

– ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Tsunade –

– Más que seguro – respondió él –

– Bueno – dijo Orochimaru – comencemos

Mientras él efectuaba el EdoTensei una duda llegó hasta su cabeza

– ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta mujer?

– Milade – dijo Hinata –

– Bueno, saluden a Milade – dijo Orochimaru –

Una hermosa mujer se puso de pie saliendo del ataúd aún con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Por qué me han despertado de mi sueño eterno? – preguntó ella –

– Necesitamos tu ayuda, han revivido al diez colas nuevamente – dijo Tsunade –

Milade abrió los ojos de golpe dejando ver unos ojos con la forma del ying yang, dejando a todos pasmados. En especial a Tsunade y a Jiraiya.

– ¿Qué le ocurre a tus ojos? – preguntó asustada Sakura –

– ¿No conocen el Spiritali? _*significa guía espiritual en latín* _- preguntó Milade –

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Naruto mientras Sakura comenzaba a curarlo –

– Ya veo, nadie ha nacido con ellos en mucho tiempo. Les explicaré un poco, es un extraño poder ocular que no puede ser heredado bajo los genes de un clan, depende netamente del destino de la persona. No sé si logran comprenderlo – respondió Milade –

– Algo – dijo Hinata - ¿podrías ayudarnos a controlar el diez colas? Por favor

– Aunque quisiera no puedo – dijo Milade apenada – El poder se va junto con la vitalidad de la persona.

– Creo que está todo perdido – dijo Sakura –

– No lo creo – dijo Milade – siempre que reaparezca el diez colas debe surgir el Spiritali en una persona.

– Pero ¿cómo podríamos encontrar a esa persona? – preguntó Naruto –

– Será atraída hacia el diez colas – respondió Milade –

En el pueblo…

– Vámonos – dijo Kakashi – son las cinco y treinta minutos. Llegaremos pasadas las seis

– Está bien – respondió ella –

Iban camino a konoha cuando Kakashi comenzó a sentir grandes cantidades de chakra.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? – preguntó _ -

– Siento chakras muy extraños y fuertes – respondió Kakashi – jamás había sentido algo así, quizás debemos volver al pueblo por tu seguridad

– Seguro no es nada y te estás preocupando de más, recuerda que gané una apuesta – dijo ella nerviosa –

– Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la aldea y Kakashi se ponía nervioso, era claro que algo pasaba.

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? – dijo _ mientras veía la extraña y luminosa forma de un zorro –

– Es Naruto – respondió él - ¿Pero cómo es que logró dominar al zorro de las nueve colas?

– ¿El chico que ama el ramen no es así?

– Exacto

– Creo que podría llevarme bien con él – dijo la chica feliz –

– Creo que te llevarás bien con muchas de las personas de la aldea

– ¿Incluidos mis padres? – preguntó ella –

– No creo que sean la excepción

Al llegar a unos cuantos metros del campo de batalla Kakashi se detuvo a mirar a _. Esta parecía hipnotizada y de la nada comenzó a comenzó a correr hacia el lugar.

– Se los dije – dijo Milade mientras indicaba a la chica correr hacia el lugar –

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia ella, la cual traía su Spiritali activado.

Tsunade y Jiraiya no podían creer lo que veían. Esos ojos, era ella, su hija, la pequeña que no veían hace veinte largos años. _ estaba de pie frente a todos ellos.

Milade se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído – eres un _guía espiritual, _tu puedes guiar el alma del diez colas por un buen camino si así lo deseas. Si deseas salvar a esta gente, un sello nacerá en tu mente. Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas con el Spiritali, incluso devolver la vida a quienes se la han quitado injustamente. Todo está en tu corazón -

– Confía en tu poder – dijo ya en voz alta y todos lo escucharon – eres capaz de lograrlo pequeña

– No sé quien seas pero confía en ti misma – dijo un herido chico de desordenado pelo rubio.

– Eres nuestra última esperanza – Dijo una pelirrosa –

– Sí, lo que ellos dijeron – dijo con un tono indiferente un chico de ojos rojos –

–Ustedes deben ser Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke ¿verdad? – Preguntó la chica y ellos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza – Kakashi me habló mucho de ustedes

– Lo intentaré con todo mi corazón, pero no sé si lo logre, jamás fui una persona fuerte, pero espero poder ayudarlos. Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí – dijo ella dirigiéndose a todos –

Kakashi observaba desde un punto lejano como su alumna se acercaba al diez colas y a Madara Uchiha – debe estar loca – pensó mientras caminaba había la Hokage –

– Recuerdo haberte enviado una carta diciendo que no dejaras que ella se acercara a la aldea y que se había desatado la guerra Kakashi – dijo Tsunade molesta –

– ¿Una carta? – Preguntó Kakashi – Yo jamás recibí una carta suya lady Hokage. Usted sabes que jamás ignoraría una orden suya.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no la recibiste? – Preguntó nuevamente la Hokage – Debió haber llegado a la pensión ayer por la noche

– Creo que ya tengo la respuesta – dijo él – nos quedamos sin verduras para la cena y salí a comprar unos momentos, cuando llegué había olor a quemado en la cocina, ella dijo que había intentado tostar pan, creo que más bien quemó la carta – dijo analizando la situación –

– ¿Y por qué ella haría eso? – Preguntó Jiraiya –

– ¿Saben cuantas ganas tenía ella de conocer a sus padres? ¿De volver al lugar donde se supone debía estar? ¿Saber lo que es tener una familia? – preguntó Kakashi –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin poder observar al ninja a la cara. No tenían el coraje suficiente en ese momento.

– Cállense un momento – dijo Sakura – y observen lo que está ocurriendo

Todos se volvieron a mirar la situación del diez colas, mientras murmuraban ¿Quién es esa chica?


	16. Te amo - Lo siento

16.- Te amo – lo siento

_ lentamente se acerca al diez colas, hasta que llega a él, los shinobis de las cinco aldeas estaban impresionados de la seguridad que había tomado la chica al estar en frente al diez colas. Poco a poco _ acercaba su mano hacia él y comenzó a acariciarlo y este rápidamente se calma bajo el tacto de la chica, también su tamaño comenzó a disminuir hasta el punto de no ser más grande que un cachorro.

– Necesito que alguien pueda sellarlo porque yo no sé hacerlo – dijo ella – ya no es peligroso, no se preocupen

Rápidamente un equipo de sellado se acercó y selló al diez colas tal y como ella lo pidió.

– ¿Quién eres y cómo rayos hiciste eso? – le dijo Madara inquiero - ¿Qué ERES tú?

Kakashi estaba listo para atacar a Madara con el chidori cuando ella lo detuvo y comenzó a correr hacia él. – Debo confiar en su habilidad, ella podría ser capaz de matarlo – pensó Kakashi.

Al igual que él todos creían que ella tenía intención de golpear a Madara. Pero ocurrió lo inesperado.

– Tranquilo – le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba – todo estará bien

Los shinobis estaban conmocionados por los actos de la chica. ¿Cómo podía abrazar a alguien que quiere matarla? – pensaban todos –

Poco a poco la expresión del hombre se suavizó. El abrazo de la chica hacía que toda su rabia y dolor se fuera hasta ya no existir.

– ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – Preguntó él - ¿Por qué tu abrazo se siente tan bien?

– Déjame ayudarte – le dijo ella – permite que te ayude a dejar este mundo en paz

Madara rompe el abrazo y mira a los ojos a la chica mientras sonreía.

– Gracias – dijo él mientras un equipo de sellado se encargaba de la situación –

– No hay nada que agradecer, descansa en paz Madara

Los ninjas no podían estar más confundidos. Primero, aparece esta extraña mujer llamada Milade, luego, llega al campo de batalla una joven de largo cabello negro la cual fue capaz de acabar con la guerra en cuestión de minutos.

Nadie logró preguntarle algo, ya que ella comenzó a caminar hacia Obito.

-este es mi fin- pensó Obito

– ¿Hay algo que desees más que nada en este mundo? – le preguntó ella mientras entraba en su mente y corazón, no literalmente claro.

Lentamente _ acercó su mano hacia el pecho del hombre, del cual comenzó a extraer una extraña sustancia muy brillante, la cual poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un humano y finalmente la de Rin.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Dijo Kakashi impresionado y a la vez asustado –

– ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Sakura –

– Ella es Rin, mi antigua compañera de equipo, murió hace muchos años – respondió él –

– ¿Acaso esos son los poderes oculares que ella tiene? ¿Pero cómo es posible? Ella lleva años muerta y esta técnica no es como el EdoTensei– dijo Tsunade –

– Ella jamás murió – respondió _ - ella continuó viviendo en el corazón de este hombre durante todos estos años. No, no es EdoTensei, pero tampoco sé lo que sea. Solo puedo decir que siento la vitalidad de esa chica en mi corazón-

Obito aún no reaccionaba hasta que Rin se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

– He regresado – dijo ella – y esta vez no me marcharé tan fácil

– Aunque lo intentaras, no dejaría que te marcharas de nuevo – dijo él mientras respondía el abrazo –

Ella se acercó hacia varias personas repitiendo el proceso. Entre los shinobis murmuraban que ella no era humana, era un ángel que bajó a salvarlos.

_ estaba frente a Shikamaru, Ino, Choji y Kurenai. La chica tocó el pecho de esta última trayendo de vuelta a Asuma.

Todo era tan irreal – pensaban – estaban volviendo a ver personas que creían no volverían a ver hasta el día en que se fueran de este mundo.

La pelinegra se sentó frente a Hinata, la cual tenía el cuerpo de Neji entre sus brazos.

– Creo que esta vez será un poco diferente – dijo _ -

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hinata –

– Le daré parte de mi fuerza vital – respondió _ - aún puedo sentir sus ganas de vivir.

Y así la chica acercó sus manos hacía el frío pecho del Hyuga realizando el proceso.

Neji poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

– ¿Eres un ángel? – Preguntó él – Estoy seguro de que lo eres

– No, no lo soy – le respondió ella mientras le sonreía y se ponía de pie –

Hinata pudo notar que Neji ya no tenía la marca de maldición en su frente, a pesar de que está aparecía junto con la vitalidad de la persona. _ era realmente increíble.

_ llegó frente al Uchiha mientras este tenía esa típica mirada de indiferencia.

– Espero que con esto puedas encontrar la luz nuevamente – dijo ella mientras tocaba el pecho del chico –

Sasuke pudo ver a sus padres e Itachi sonriéndole – te extrañamos pequeño – dijeron. Sasuke los abrazó con desesperación, incluso activó su sharingan para asegurarse de que no era víctima de un engaño.

– Una vez leí sobre esos ojos en un libro para niños, algo así como una leyenda, jamás creí que pudiera ser real – dijo Itachi – ella es un ángel

_ se acercó a Naruto con una sonrisa

– He oído hablar mucho de ti, Naruto – dijo ella – sobre tus travesuras de que pequeño y lo fuerte que eres ahora. Eres un héroe - _ hizo una pausa – sé lo que es crecer sin padres Naruto, sé lo difícil que es. Por eso sé que te merecer toda la felicidad que ellos puedan brindarte.

La chica repitió el proceso dejando ver a Naruto unos sonrientes Minato y Kushina.

– Te he extrañado mucho, mi bebé – dijo con cariño Kushina –

– Oye somos casi idénticos, que mala suerte tienes – dijo bromeando Minato –

Naruto comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que con lo que tanto soñó y muchas veces vio tan irreal estaba frente a él. No pensó nada más y corrió a abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

– Jamás vuelvan a abandonarme – dijo Naruto mientras lloraba – prométanlo

– Lo prometemos – dijeron ellos a la vez – estaremos juntos por siempre esta vez

_ estaba realmente conmovida viendo la escena mientras un par de lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

– Son una hermosa familia – dijo ella – no permitan que nada los separe

– No creo que la gente de todas las aldeas y yo podamos agradecerte debidamente algún día lo que hoy has hecho – dijo Naruto – realmente debes ser un ángel.

– No me agradezcan – dijo ella sonrojándose – si no fuera por Milade no podría haber hecho nada por ustedes

– Creo que eres impresionante – dijo Milade – ni siquiera yo logré desarrollar mi poder hasta el punto en que tu lo has hecho. Tu fuerza de voluntad es realmente increíble. Eres digna de admirar

– Aún no sabemos quién es esta chica pero, bienvenida sea a la aldea – dijo un shinobi entre la multitud –

– Sí, bienvenida sea – dijo otro –

– La chica milagro – la apodó uno –

– El ángel de los shinobis – gritaban algunos –

– Siento que por fin estoy en casa – dijo _ mientras comenzaba a llorar –

Rápidamente Kakashi se acercó a ella.

– ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? – le preguntó él mientras la abrazaba –

– Porque siento que mi corazón explotará de tanta felicidad - respondió ella –

– Hacen una hermosa pareja – dijo Milade –

– N-no es lo que cree – dijo _ separándose de Kakashi –

– Claro que es lo que creo, o de otra forma, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de desarrollar el poder del Spiritali? – dijo Milade mientras sonreía –

– ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Kakashi –

– Una de las condiciones para lograr dominar este poder de la forma en que ella logró hacerlo es sentir amor, y no me refiero al amor que se siente hacia un hermano – respondió Milade – bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Espero encuentren la felicidad – dijo mientras se auto sellaba –

– _ ¿Tú me amas? – preguntó Kakashi –

_ Solo bajó la cabeza avergonzada y sonrojada, era un claro sí.

– Lo siento – dijo él –

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella esta vez –

– No puedo corresponderte

– Tú, ¿no me amas?

– No, si hice algo para que pensaras lo contrario, lo siento mucho – dijo él –

Todos estaban en silencio, observando la situación perplejos. ¿Cómo es que Kakashi conocía a esa chica? ¿Y cómo fue capaz de rechazarla después de todo lo que ella había hecho?

El corazón de _ lentamente se rompía…


	17. Borrachera y nuevas amistades

17.- Borrachera y nuevas amistades

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraban y luego observaban la situación.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Su hija enamorada de Kakashi? ¿Su hija siendo rechazada por Kakashi?

– N-no te preocupes Kakashi – dijo la chica al borde del llanto – es mi culpa

– No tienes por qué disculparte – dijo él – bueno, yo me retiro

En un par de segundos el ninja ya no estaba en el lugar.

La chica poco a poco se derrumbaba. ¿Realmente el no sentía nada? ¿Ni una leve atracción? ¿Por qué la rechazó frente a toda esa gente? Así no era el Kakashi que ella conocía.

– Creo que deberíamos sacarla de aquí – dijo Sakura –

– Yo iré por ella – dijo Ino –

La rubia se acerc puso su brazo sobre su hombro.

– No sé quién eres y tú no sabes quién soy – le dijo Ino – pero necesitas unos tragos ahora

Sakura se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano, sabía que Ino era directa, pero este no era el momento.

– Yo jamás he bebido – respondió la chica – y creo que la situación no nos permite hacerlo

– Jamás es tarde para una primera vez – dijo Ino animada –

– Si quieres ir, ve – dijo Tsunade – creo que ya hiciste mucho por nosotros. Deja que nos encarguemos del resto. Mañana pasa por mi oficina, recuérdalo

– E-está bien – dijo ella tímida –

– Ven con nosotras – dijo Ino indicando a Sakura, Hinata y Tenten – Temari si quieres puedes venir con nostras

– Será para otra ocasión, pero gracias – respondió amable Temari –

– Cuida bien de Shikamaru por nosotras – dijo en forma de burla Ino –

Temari rápidamente se sonrojó…

– No digas estupideces niñita – respondió intentando lucir agresiva –

– Sí, sí claro – respondió Ino – Shikamaru, mejor cuida tú de ella

– Eres molesta ¿sabías? – respondió el Nara –

– Claro que lo sabe – dijo Sakura interrumpiendo - ¿nos vamos?

Todos observaban como el grupo de chicas se alejaba

– ¿Qué están mirando? – Gritó Tsunade – es hora de trabajar y limpiar este desastre

Ya el grupo de chicas caminaba por las solitarias calles de Konoha

– Ino, ¿de verdad creíste que habría algún lugar abierto en plena guerra? – preguntó Sakura molesta –

– Cállate frentona y mira a tu izquierda – respondió Ino – siempre hay gente que en momentos como este desea beber un trago, entremos

– ¿Qué desean ordenar? – preguntó una camarera mientras se miraba las uñas –

– Lo más fuerte que tengas en estos momentos – pidió Ino – es una emergencia

– Entiendo – dijo la camarera entendiendo la situación al ver la cara de la pelinegra –

A los minutos esta volvió con una bandeja en sus manos

– Esto les ayudará, si necesitan algo mas solo díganme – dijo la camarera –

–Gracias – respondió Sakura –

– Bébelo – dijo Ino a _ - te servirá en estos momentos

La chica obediente tomó el pequeño vaso y bebió el contenido de este de una sola vez. Su garganta quemaba.

–Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Tenten – dijo esta alegre –

–Yo soy Hinata – dijo la chica tímida de ojos perla –

– Y yo soy Ino – dijo la rubia –

– Y yo - dijo Sakura –

–Ya sabe quién eres, tonta – dijo Ino –

–Solo quería ser educada, no como tú, cerda – respondió Sakura mientras la miraba desafiante. A los segundos comenzaron a reír –

_ no entendía la situación y prefirió no preguntar.

– Mi nombre es _ - dijo ella – mu-mucho gusto

– No seas tímida – animó Tenten – puedes considerarnos tus amigas desde ahora

_ tomó otro vaso y repitió el anterior proceso.

– Gracias – dijo la pelinegra en voz baja – no tienen porque hacer esto

– Bueno, Kakashi fue mi maestro, uno de mis deberes es arreglar los problemas de ese viejo – dijo Sakura – no lo sé, no me convenció del todo su reacción

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hinata –

– No, nada, debe ser mi imaginación – respondió Sakura –

Las chicas continuaron bebiendo hasta que ya no podían mantenerse de pie sin tambalearse. Ya nada era claro para _, su mente vagaba de un lugar a otro, sus recuerdos, su abuela, Kakashi…

De la nada comenzó a llorar.

Las chicas solo pudieron abrazarla e intentar animarla, pero sabían que no funcionaría. Solo el tiempo puede sanar un corazón roto, o un nuevo amor.

– ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – preguntó Hinata –

– Oh, no, no había pensado en eso

– Puedes quedarte en mi casa – le dijo amable Hinata – vamos _

– No quiero ser una molestia – dijo _ apenada –

– No es ninguna molestia, ¿ahora somos amigas o no?

– Muchas gracias Hinata – dijo _ -

–Adiós chicas – se despidió Hinata – nos vemos mañana

–Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, realmente estoy agradecida – se despidió la chica – que tengan buena noche

–También ustedes – dijeron Ino, Sakura y Tenten – recuerda que la Hokage quiere verte mañana

–Claro, adiós

Hinata y _ caminaban hacia la casa, con dificultad, pero aún podían lograrlo.

– Mi padre no está en estos momentos, solo mi primo Neji. Le has salvado la vida hace unas horas – dijo Hinata – estaré eternamente agradecida contigo _

– No te preocupes – dijo _ abrazando a Hinata – tu primo debe ser un buen hombre

– ¿Hombre? – Dijo Hinata divertida – aún es un niño, todos lo somos

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó _ - me siento como una anciana a su lado

– Nosotros tenemos 17 en su mayoría – dijo Hinata - ¿Qué edad tienes? luces muy joven

– Cumplí 20 hace poco – respondió la pelinegra – pero bueno, no creo que sea muy importante

– Hemos llegado, entremos rápido, ya es de madrugada, todos deben estar durmiendo, no debemos hacer ruido o nos matarán – dijo Hinata –

– No te preocupes – dijo _ - si el suelo deja de moverse todo saldrá bien

Ambas chicas entraron en la casa y nadie pareció notarlo, Hinata la guió hasta un cuarto desocupado. _ se dio una ducha y luego se metió a la cama.

¿Cómo ha podido pasarme esto? – Se preguntó a sí misma - ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de semejante imbécil?


	18. ¿Papá, Mamá? ¿Son ustedes?

18.- ¿Papá, Mamá? ¿Son ustedes?

Al despertar, un agradable aroma invadió las fosas nasales de _, aún un poco dormida siguió el olor.

Kakashi por qué haces el desayuno tan temprano - pensó ella -

La chica tomó haciendo en una de las sillas mientras terminaba de abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que ese lugar no era su cocina y Kakashi el día anterior la había rechazado.

– ¿Ángel? – escuchó que alguien preguntó - ¿Qué hace un ángel sentado en la cocina?

– Buenos días – dijo Hinata – ella es _, creo que ayer nos pasamos con las copas y le ofrecí quedarse aquí

– Mi cabeza me está matando – dijo _ -

– Bebe esto – dijo Hinata entregándole un vaso – realmente ayuda

– Gracias – dijo la chica mientras bebía el contenido del vaso - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó mirando hacia el chico que cocinaba –

– Soy Neji – dijo él – te estoy realmente agradecido por haberme salvado la vida, ángel

– ¿Por qué sigues llamándome ángel?

– Porque a mis ojos eres un ángel

– Preferiría que me llamaras _ de todas formas – le dijo esta amablemente –

– Lo intentaré – dijo Neji –

– Desayunemos – dijo Hinata – recuerda que debes ir a hablar con la Hokage

– Rayos, lo había olvidado – dijo _ - gracias

Los tres desayunaron muy callados, Neji tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero al ver como la resaca mataba a su ''ángel'' prefirió guardar silencio.

_ se encontraba lista para ir a ver a la Hokage, Neji se ofreció a guiarla.

Durante el camino hablaban sobre cosas triviales. Para Neji era extraño hablar de esta forma con una persona, generalmente era muy reservado y pocas palabras salían de su boca, pero con ella de alguna forma la conversación fluía.

– Estamos siendo seguidos – dijo Neji –

–Lo sé – dijo _ - Kakashi sal de ahí

– Te recuerdo que aún eres mi responsabilidad – dijo él - ¿dónde dormiste anoche?

– Ella durmió en mi casa – respondió Neji – ¿algún problema con eso?

–Que rápido me olvidaste – dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a ella de forma burlesca - ¿no crees que estás aspirando a mucho?

– Vamos, te llevaré donde la Hokage – dijo Neji –

– Sí, solo dame un segundo – dijo ella –

Kakashi no logró reaccionar a tiempo cuando un golpe de la chica llegó directo a su cara. No era un puño, no tenía toda la fuerza que ella poseía, solo era una cachetada, la cual sorprendentemente le dolió más que cualquier otro golpe que había recibido jamás.

La chica comenzó a girar para irse del lugar cuando el ninja la tomó fuertemente del brazo

– Suéltala Kakashi – dijo la Hokage interrumpiendo – desde hoy ella ya no está bajo tu cuidado. Neji, esta es tu nueva misión, cuidarla durante sus primeros días en la aldea

– Claro, lady Hokage – dijo Neji – con gusto aceptaré la misión

– Está bien – dijo Tsunade - _ ¿me acompañas?

– Claro – respondió la chica haciendo una reverencia –

– No son necesarias las formalidades – dijo la quinta mirándola con dulzura – sígueme

Ambas se alejaron de los ninjas

– No tenía por qué ser grosero – dijo Neji antes de marcharse –

Jiraiya ya estaba en la oficina antes de que la Hokage con _ llegaran

– Toma asiento _ - dijo Tsunade – debemos decirte algo muy importante –

Jiraiya se acercó hacia ellas quedando al lado de Tsunade

– Nosotros somos – dijo Jiraiya –

– Tus padres – terminó Tsunade –

La expresión de la chica se tornó extraña, dejando ver poco a poco una sonrisa y luego ponerse de pie.

– Será que ¿pueda abrazarlos? – dijo ella tímida –

– Claro que puedes – dijo Jiraiya – ahora y siempre –

– Y-yo siempre soñé con esto – dijo la chica al borde del llanto – no puedo creer que estén frente a mí

– Tú, ¿no nos odias? – preguntó Tsunade –

– Claro que no – respondió la chica –

– Pero nosotros Jiraiya hizo una pausa – te abandonamos

– Lo sé, pero también sé que fue por mi propio bien, ningún padre abandona a su hijo porque sí – respondió _ - No tengo motivos para odiarlos

La chica lentamente se acercó hacia sus padres, por fin podría abrazarlos, se sentía irreal.

– ¿Es esto un sueño? Porque no quiero despertar aún – dijo en medio del llanto la pelinegra –

– Esta es la realidad pequeña – dijo Jiraiya – Ahora podremos ser la familia que deseamos ser durante estos veinte años

Neji a lo lejos observaba la situación, un poco conmovido, así que su ángel, era la hija de la Hokage. Cada vez estaba más impresionado acerca de la chica. Para bien claro.

– Creo que no deberías espiar – dijo Kakashi tras él – es de mala educación

– No quiero ser irrespetuoso con usted Kakashi – respondió Neji – pero no es de su incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer

– Sí, sí claro – dijo el peliplateado – nos vemos

¿Acaso así era realmente Kakashi? ¿No era el hombre amable que había conocido todos estos años? ¿Dónde había quedado el mejor amigo/rival de su maestro? – pensaba Neji –

– Creo que le debemos una explicación a todos los shinobis y a la aldea completa – dijo Tsunade –

– Yo me encargaré de eso Tsunade – dijo Jiraiya – creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Cosas de mujeres y eso, no creo que me gustaría estar presente, aunque pensándolo bien podría ser material para mi nuevo libro

– ¿Es usted el autor de este libro? – interrumpió la chica emocionada sacando el famoso libro naranjo –

– ¿C-cómo es que conoces este libro? – Dijo Tsunade impresionada –

– Eso no importa – dijo _ - dime, ¿lo eres?

– Sí, yo soy el autor de ese libro – respondió orgulloso Jiraiya - ¿te gustó?

– Sí – dijo la chica un poco apenada –

– Definitivamente eres mi hija – dijo Jiraiya feliz – bueno, mejor me retiro. Pequeña si deseas algún día podría entrenarte

– Ya no necesito entrenamiento – dijo ella un poco molesta recordando a su antiguo maestro –

– Tsunade, sacó tu carácter – dijo Jiraiya asustado –

– ¡Y ESO QUE TIENE DE MALO! – gritó Tsunade –

– No na-nada – respondió rápidamente Jiraiya – yo mejor me voy, adiós pequeña

– Adiós – respondió la chica –

Jiraiya dio un salto por la ventana, toda konoha se sabría acerca de su increíble hija.

– Y bueno – dijo Tsunade - ¿podrías contarme que rayos ocurrió con Kakashi?


	19. Halagos

19.- Halagos

– La verdad es que no lo sé – dijo _ - pero eso ya no importa

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigada Tsunade –

– Porque él no me ama – respondió la chica – me lo ha dejado muy claro

– Vamos, cuéntame – dijo la madre – como es que te has enamorado de un tipo como él

– E-está bien – respondió esta nerviosa – quizás fue en el momento en que cocinó por primera vez para mí, creo que fue en ese momento cuando nació mi atracción hacia él

¿Ese vago sabe cocinar? – pensó Tsunade –

– Y luego cuando comenzamos las prácticas, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más cuando se acercaba – prosiguió la chica – incluso cuando me trataba mal

– ¿Será que tengo una hija masoquista? – preguntó Tsunade divertida –

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Respondió _ alterada – No se burle de mí por favor

– No me estoy burlando, solo que me parece un poco gracioso – aclaró Tsunade – por cierto, háblame con confianza, recuerda que a pesar de todo, soy tu madre. Aun que aún no me gano ese título creo

– Yo pienso que te lo ganaste en el momento en que me diste a luz – dijo la chica – o quizás antes, igual que papá

– Creo que María te crió muy bien – dijo Tsunade al borde de las lágrimas – realmente fue un ángel en nuestro camino

– Fue la mejor ¿sabes? – Dijo _ mirando hacia el cielo – aún recuerdo el sabor de su ramen casero

– ¿Te gusta el ramen? – preguntó la Hokage –

– Me encanta – respondió la chica emocionada – tengo un vale para un ramen en la aldea. Fue un regalo de… Kakashi

– ¿Un regalo?

– De cumpleaños, no pienses mal – dijo esta sonrojada –

– Creo que con Jiraiya te debemos veinte regalos

– Yo creo que con que estén a mi lado basta – dijo mirando hacia el suelo _ -

– Kakashi es un idiota por no haber sabido aceptar tu amor – dijo la Hokage abrazando a su hija – eres una persona increíble

– Neji aún me llama ángel – dijo _ riendo – es un poco adorable

– ¿Neji? – Preguntó Tsunade - ¿Estás segura de que hablamos del mismo Neji?

– Creo que sí

– Bueno, él no acostumbra a ser, ya sabes, amable con la gente. Menos una persona adorable – dijo Tsunade –

– Quizás solo no lo conocen bien – dijo la chica seria – bueno iré por mi ramen

– Ve con cuidado – dijo la Hokage liberando del abrazo a su hija – aún que estás al cuidado de Neji, así que no creo que tengas problemas

La chica salió de la oficina de la Hokage y se encontró con Neji fuera de ésta.

– Con que adorable, ah – dijo Neji fingiendo molestia –

– Y-yo, eso, eeh – decía _ nerviosa – ¡vamos por ramen!

– ¿Ramen? – Preguntó Neji – creo que me recuerdas a alguien

– ¿En serio? ¿A quién?

– Creo que conoces a Naruto

– ¿El rubio loco?

– Creo que hablamos de la misma persona – dijo Neji - ¿Dónde quieres ir?

– Aquí – dijo mientras mostraba el vale a Neji –

– Sí, definitivamente te pareces a Naruto

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar mientras charlaban en el camino

– Creo que nos siguen denue-

– Solo ignóralo – dijo la chica – no quiero perder el apetito

Al entrar a la tienda de Ramen, vieron a Naruto y a Sasuke

– OOOOOOOOOOOH – Naruto comenzó a gritar - ¡ERES TÚ!

– Sí, soy yo – dijo _ riendo –

De un momento a otro Naruto se puso de pie y abrazó a la chica

– Gracias, gracias, gracias – decía sin detenerse el rubio – trajiste a mis padres de vuelta

– Tranquilo – dijo ella para reconfortarlo – no hay nada que agradecer, se lo que es crecer sin padres

– Esto, gracias – dijo Sasuke sin girarse del asiento –

– Oye idiota podrías estar un poco más agradecido ¿no? – Dijo Naruto – gracias a ella tienes tu familia de vuelta

– No, no, no, está bien así – dijo la chica rápidamente – solo hice lo que debía hacer

– ¿Eres tú la chica que nos ha salvado? – Preguntó el dueño de la tienda de ramen - ¡Sí! Eres tú, no sabes cuánto te agradecemos

– Gra-gracias a ustedes – respondió ella – ahora siento que tengo un hogar, todo gracias a ustedes

– Por favor toma asiento – dijo el viejo - ¿Qué comerás?

– Tengo esto – dijo la chica entregándole el vale –

– ¿Ramen? Estará listo en un segundo – dijo él –

La chica al probar el ramen quiso comenzar a llorar inmediatamente

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado Neji –

– Sabe como el que preparaba la abuela – dijo la chica con una lágrima cayendo sobre su mejilla –

– ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? – preguntó Naruto –

– En el cielo – respondió la chica mirando hacia el cielo – es un ángel ahora

– Oh, lo siento – dijo Naruto – pero, ¿no has intentado revivirla como a nuestras familias?

– Lo intenté, pero no funcionó – respondió ella – creo que no puedo usar mis poderes para mí misma. Pero está bien, se que ella ahora está descansando

– Bueno, no dejemos que se enfríe – dijo Sasuke desviando el tema – comamos

– No tenías que decirlo – y Naruto comenzó a comer –

– Neji – lo llamó ella - ¿No comerás?

El chico solo la miraba, al parecer ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que ella había dicho

– ¿Neji? – Preguntó ella nuevamente - ¿Neji?

– Oh lo siento – dijo el chico apenado – estaba distraído, ¿necesitas algo?

– ¿No comerás? – preguntó ella por segunda vez –

– Estoy bien así ángel – respondió el a su lado – comeré en casa

– No seas terco Neji – dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y le daba ramen – debes comer

Naruto y Sasuke observaban la escena casi en shock. ¿Neji siendo alimentado por una mujer? ¿Llamándola ángel? ¿Qué acaso el mundo acabaría?

– Eres mala, ángel – dijo él cuando terminó de tragar –

– Solo quiero que te sientas bien – dijo ella – sé que estoy a tu cuidado, pero también quiero cuidarte yo. No quiero ser una carga para nadie

– Descuida, no eres una carga en lo absoluto – dijo Neji –

– Gracias – dijo _ - estaba muy bueno el ramen, prometo que volveré

Al salir ambos de la tienda había mucha gente, de pronto comenzaron a gritar

¡Ella es la hija de la Hokage y la salvadora de las aldeas!

Neji lucía confundido – luego te explico – le dijo la chica al oído, lo cual produjo un escalofrío en la columna del ninja

Estamos realmente agradecidos – decían algunos – eres nuestra salvadora – decían otros

– Lo hice con el corazón – respondió ella a los halagos – no tienen porque agradecer

Neji y _ poco a poco se alejaron de la multitud

– ¿Dónde te quedarás? – preguntó él –

– Creo que en la casa de la Hokage

– Debes explicarme ese asunto

– Lo sé – dijo ella –

– ¿Qué te parece si me lo explicas hoy en la feria que se celebrará por el término de la guerra? – preguntó él nervioso –

– ¿Me estás invitando a salir? – dijo ella divertida –

– No te rías – dijo él serio – si no quieres sólo dilo

– No seas tonto, claro que quiero ir

– ¿De verdad? – Dijo este recuperando la sonrisa – te acompañaré a la casa de la Hokage para que puedas descansar un rato y luego nos vamos

– Estaré lista – le dijo ella –

Quizás esta sea una oportunidad para olvidarlo – pensaba ella mientras caminaban - ¿Qué crees tú abuela?


	20. Errores bajo las sábanas

20.- Errores bajo las sábanas

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Neji –

– Lo estoy, vamos – respondió _ emocionada – jamás he ido a un festival antes

– ¿En serio?

– Si, sólo estaba en mi casa o en los campos

– Bueno, prometo que hoy te divertirás

– Gracias

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia las calles principales de la ciudad, la gente miraba a la chica con admiración y agradecimiento, no de forma gélida como lo hacían en el pueblo.

El par de chicos hablaban sobre temas sin importancia mientras recorrían los puestos de comidas y recuerdos. Por un momento _ hasta olvidó al idiota de Kakashi, hasta que lo vio frente a ella

– ¿Me dejarías pasar? – preguntó ella molesta –

– Creo que debemos hablar – dijo serio el ninja -

– No la moleste – dijo Neji al ninja – por favor, retírese

Kakashi decidió ignorar la petición del Hyuga y se dirigió nuevamente a la chica.

– Creo que es necesario – él aclaró su garganta – debemos aclarar ciertas cosas

– ¿Si lo hago no volverás a molestarme?

– Lo prometo

– Neji, hablaré con este sujeto, mañana a primera hora te buscaré

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él –

–Sí, no te preocupes y descansa – dijo la chica – adiós

Neji vio como _ y Kakashi se alejaban, decidió volver a su casa, no tenía sentido estar en un lugar así

– Entremos – dijo Kakashi indicando un pequeño restaurant – no nos molestarán aquí

El ninja ordenó para ambos, ya con la comida sobre la mesa comenzó a hablar

– Creo que debería disculparme

– ¿Realmente crees eso? – preguntó ella sarcástica –

– No seas inmadura – dijo él calmadamente – Lo siento, no debí rechazarte frente a toda esa gente

– Al menos te das cuenta – dijo ella - ¿eso era lo que me querías decir?

– No – se apresuró él en decir – tengo una pregunta –

– ¿Qué sería?

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que pensaras en alguna posibilidad de que yo estuviera interesado en ti?

Esa pregunta cayó sobre la chica como un balde de agua fría, demasiado directa y cruel pregunta, aun que ahora tenía una pequeña oportunidad

– Bueno – dijo ella acomodándose sobre la mesa haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran, intencionalmente claro – sentí que en los entrenamientos comenzabas a acercarte un poco a mí ¿sabes?

El ninja intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia el pecho de la chica, pero al parecer, era una misión un tanto complicada

– Eh-bueno y-yo – decía nervioso sin lograr unir las palabras – cr-creo que te hi-hiciste una idea equivocada

– mmmm – murmuraba ella mientras se acomodaba aún mas – creo que sí me equivoqué

De golpe la chica se puso de pie para marcharse

– E-espera – dijo él – ¿cuál es la prisa?

– Creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado ¿o aún tienes algo más que decirme? – dijo ella en el oído de Kakashi –

El ninja se quedó en silencio intentando procesar las palabras de la chica ¿por qué actuaba de una forma tan provocativa? Ella no acostumbraba a ser así

– La verdad es – dijo él haciendo una pausa – no estoy completamente seguro de no amarte

Durante un par de segundos ambos se vieron envueltos en un silencio total

– ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó ella incrédula –

– No me hagas repetirlo – dijo el desviando la vista –

La chica rápidamente lo abrazó sin permitir que la más mínima brisa pasara entre ellos. A los segundos, el ninja le devolvió el abrazo

Tímida pero a la vez confiada la chica se puso en las puntas de sus pies y besó el cuello del peliplateado sobre parte de la máscara

Kakashi rápidamente la alejó de él, _ pensó que a él le había molestado su muestra de afecto hasta que lo vio poner dinero sobre la mesa y tomarla de la cintura.

En un par de minutos la chica volvió a tocar el suelo con sus propios pies

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó ella –

– En mi departamento – respondió él –

Al instante la chica se sonrojó, a pesar de cómo vivió todos esos años sabía lo que él quería, y debía reconocer, que ella también lo quería.

El ninja se acerco hacia ella abrazándola y comenzando a besar su cuello, ella pudo notar que ya no llevaba puesta la máscara pero la oscuridad le impedía ver su rostro.

Lentamente ella se giró hasta estar frente a él y comenzar a besar sus labios. Era su primer beso así que solo se dejaba llevar, solo intentaba disfrutar el momento.

Instintivamente ella comenzó a quitarle el chaleco de protección mientras caminaban hacia la habitación y lo lanzó hacia algún lugar no determinado

– No – dijo el cortando el beso – Esto no está bien, no debí haberte traído, esto fue un error

– Cállate – dijo _ – no estamos entrenando, ya no me dirás que hacer, ahora tú me obedecerás

La chica aún sin saber de dónde sacaba tanta confianza y esa actitud retadora lo tomó de la camisa para besarlo nuevamente y lanzarlo a la cama, sentándose sobre él

– Esto no está bien

– Shhhh silencio – dijo ella mientras besaba su cuello –

– Oh rayos – dijo él en voz alta y tomó bruscamente a la chica de la cintura hasta quedar sobre ella – no sabes en dónde te estás metiendo

– Enséñeme – dijo ella retadora –

Ambos continuaron besándose y quitando la molesta ropa que se interponía entre sus pieles hasta quedar desnudos, completamente indefensos

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él por última vez –

– Lo estoy – respondió ella volviendo a besarlo –

Luego de expresar su casi-amor, de disfrutar el mayor placer del ser humano se quedaron dormidos abrazados bajo las sábanas, incluso lograban lucir como una pareja enamoraba normal

Los rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse a través de la ventana haciendo que el peliplateado despertara.

Sobre su pecho pudo ver como la chica dormía tranquilamente –Esto fue un gran error – pensaba mientras subía su máscara nuevamente

– Buenos días – dijo ella abriendo poco a poco sus ojos –

Kakashi no respondió

– ¿Kakashi?

– ¿Puedes quitarte? Necesito levantarme, tengo trabajo que hacer

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la chica aguantando las lágrimas - ¿Lo que ocurrió anoche no significó nada para ti?

– Solo fue una noche más, no es que jamás haya tenido sexo antes – respondió él –

– Dijiste que quizás me amabas

– Jamás pensé que caerías tan fácilmente con eso – dijo el riendo – jamás me fue tan fácil hacer entrar a una chica a mi cama como ocurrió cont-

El ninja no logró terminar la frase cuando había recibido una bofetada en el lado derecho de su cara

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te hizo costumbre?

– Eres un idiota – dijo ella llorando – un verdadero idiota

Rápidamente la chica se vistió y salió del departamento

-Mierda, soy un… idiota – pensó él mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos -


	21. Cásate conmigo…

Antes que todo, quería pedir disculpas por el capítulo 9, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió con el formato. Espero no se les haya complicado tanto leerlo u_u

21.- Cásate conmigo…

Aún sigo sin creer lo que me ha hecho Kakashi, sé que el error fue mío por permitírselo pero ¿cómo pudo tratarme como basura?

– Buenos días – saludó Neji –

– Ah sí, hola – respondió distraída la chica –

– ¿Ocurrió algo?

– No, na-nada

– Está bien si no quieres contarme – le sonrió él –

– Gracias Neji

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos por ramen? Sé que te gusta mucho – la animó el chico –

– Claro – dijo ella intentado sonreír –

Al ya estar sentada con el plato frente a ella vino a su mente un recuerdo…

_ ''― __Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños – dijo él entregándole un pequeño sobre _–

_― __¿Tú me das un regalo? Creo que va a nevar hoy_

_― __ja-ja-ja – dijo kakashi separando cada sílaba para dar a entender su ''molestia''_

_― __Okey lo siento_

_La chica lucía muy emocionada al abrir el regalo de Kakashi, hasta que…_

_― __Ichiraku Ramen, un vale por ramen, Kakashi, ¿es enserio? – Dijo molesta y divertida a la vez –_

_― __Es el mejor ramen de konoha''_

– Lo que sea que ocurra, deja de pensar en eso, tu rostro hace que incluso yo me sienta triste – dijo Neji interrumpiendo el recuerdo –

– Lo siento – dijo ella mientras tomaba los palillos – no dejaré que esto se enfríe

– ¿Cómo te fue con la Hokage? – preguntó Hinata mientras se sentaba al lado de _ -

– Bueno, en resumidas cuentas - _ hizo una pausa – ahora tengo una madre y un padre

– ¿¡QUÉ?! – dijeron Hinata y Neji al mismo tiempo –

– La Hokage es mi madre – dijo ella mientras comía – y el maestro Jiraiya es mi padre

Los ninjas escuchaban aún sin creer lo que la chica decía, habían escuchado rumores, pero ahora eran ciertos. Ella era la hija de la Hokage

– Parece que se hereda el gusto por los hombres de cabellos rebeldes – dijo divertida Hinata –

Automáticamente _ recordó la pasada noche y dejó de comer, su mirada ahora parecía vacía y perdida

– Neji, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento? – preguntó Hinata –

– Sabes que no puedo, tengo una misi-

– Neji – dijo Hinata enojada – solo un momento

– Bueno – dijo el resignado – está bien

Al los segundos Neji desapareció del lugar

– Creo que hay algo que debes contarme – dijo Hinata – pero no aquí

_ pagó el ramen y comenzaron a caminar juntas por la ciudad hasta llegar al bosque

– ¿Aún sigues triste por el rechazo de Kakashi? – preguntó la Hyuga –

_ solo movió la cabeza asintiendo

– ¿Hay algo más cierto?

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perceptiva?

Hinata solo le sonrió

– Ayer Kakashi me dijo que quizás me amaba – respondió la pelinegra –

– ¡Eso es genial! – Dijo emocionada la Hyuga – pero entonces ¿por qué estás triste?

– Luego de eso fuimos a su departamento y…

– Oh por dios – dijo Hinata sonrojándose –

– Pero luego en la mañana volvió a rechazarme – dijo _ mientras comenzaba a sollozar - incluso dijo que nunca había sido tan fácil llevar a una mujer a la cama

– Yo – dijo Hinata haciendo una pausa – no sé qué decir

– Por favor no me des sermones – dijo _ - no quiero escuchar eso

– No te preocupes – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a la chica – todo estará bien

– No se lo digas a nadie – pidió _ - por favor

– Claro que no se lo diría a nadie – le respondió la Hyuga – ¿cómo pudo ese hombre caer tan bajo? Yo pensaba que era una buena persona, pero veo que no

_ seguía sollozando en los brazos de Hinata, sentía que podía confiar en ella

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Neji caminaba por las calles

– Neji, necesito que lleves a _ ante la Hokage – dijo Shizune mientras corría – ahora

– Sí – respondió él –

Rápidamente la encontró junto a Hinata, la podía escuchar hablar, pero no creía lo que oía.

– _ - llamó él – la Hokage necesita verte ahora

– Está bien – dijo ella – gracias Hinata

– No te preocupes – respondió Hinata – Nos vemos

Neji y _ comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la Hokage

– ¿Escuchaste algo? – preguntó ella preocupada –

– Solo desde el ''_incluso dijo que nunca había sido tan fácil llevar a una mujer a la cama_'' – respondió él –

– Neji no es lo que piensas – dijo ella intentando excusarse –

– ¿Fue Kakashi cierto?

Ella solo se quedó en silencio, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir dando explicaciones.

Rápidamente llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

– Gracias Neji – dijo Tsunade – por ahora te puedes retirar

Neji solo salió y cerró la puerta

– ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? – preguntó la Hokage –

– Claro – respondió la chica –

La Hokage indicó una pila de documentos

– ¿Qué son? – preguntó la chica –

– Peticiones de matrimonio

– ¿Qué? ¿Vas a casarte?

– Claro que no – respondió la Hokage – son para ti

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Incluso hay algunas de señores feudales que amenazan con atacar la aldea si no te casas con uno de sus hijos

– ¿Qué acaso están locos?

– Puede que sí, sé que ésta no es mi decisión pero – dijo la Hokage haciendo una pausa – debes elegir un esposo para que esto se detenga

_ solo se quedó de pie frente a los papeles mientras su mente estaba en blanco

– ¡Lady Tsunade! – dijo Shizune gritando mientras entraba a la oficina –

– ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy un poco ocupada

– Señora, Kakashi y Neji están peleando, nadie sabe el motivo, pero están destruyendo la ciudad

La chica enseguida se alarmó, ella sabía el motivo de la pelea

– Tendremos que ir allá – dijo la Hokage – hija, acompáñame

Ambas caminaron hacia donde les indicó Shizune, sin duda los ruidos que se producían eran por una pelea

– ¡Ambos deténganse! – Gritó la Hokage – Es una orden

Los ninjas parecían ignorar a la Hokage, pero de un momento a otro sus cuerpos se detuvieron.

Los ojos de la chica habían cambiado.

– Gracias – dijo la Hokage - ¿pueden decirme que rayos ocurre?

– Señora, lo que ocurre es que el señor Kakashi es un completo imbécil – dijo Neji enojado y fuera de control –

Cada vez más gente se reunía alrededor de ellos, expectantes y la vez impresionados ya que ambos ninjas eran un ejemplo de personas serenas y responsables

La cabeza de _ comenzó a doler así que se detuvo

– Kakashi, tú eres el adulto aquí – dijo enojada la Hokage – mira como han dejado esta parte de la ciudad, tu irresponsabilidad me consterna

– El chico solo comenzó a atacarme – dijo él – yo solo me defendía

– ¿Por qué lo atacabas, Neji?

– No es algo que pueda decir – dijo el Hyuga – menos frente a toda esta gente –

– Entiendo – dijo Tsunade – Kakashi, ¿tienes algo que decir?

– Creo que sé el porque me has atacado – dijo el peliplateado – pero eso es entre _ y yo

*¿De qué habla? Pensó Tsunade *

– ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? – Dijo Jiraiya mientras llegaba al lugar - ¿estaban peleando?

– Al fin apareces – dijo la Hokage – estos dos idiotas comenzaron a pelear de la nada, aún no tengo clara la razón, pero quizás _ tenga una idea

– No y-yo – dijo ella nerviosa –

– ¿Qué ahora de avergüenzas? Anoche no te importó – dijo Kakashi burlón –

Enseguida la Hokage y Jiraiya se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero decidieron guardar silencio, después de todo, era la vida íntima de su hija

La chica al escuchar nuevamente una burla por parte de él no pudo resistir y comenzó a golpearlo de forma feroz, y, por alguna razón el ninja no se defendía

A los segundos llegó Naruto y comenzó a correr hacia ellos, no podía dejar que alguien golpeara de esa forma a su maestro. De pronto, unos brazos lo retuvieron, era Hinata.

Ella solo lo miró y el comprendió, no debía meterse ahí en ese momento

Neji tomó a la chica en sus brazos alejándola de Kakashi.

Sakura rápidamente se acercó a curar a su maestro, pero este seguía inmóvil y con la mirada vacía

Neji y _ se acercaron a la Hokage

– Gracias Neji – dijo Jiraiya –

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tsunade a su hija –

– Sí, solo un poco agotada

– Debemos volver a terminar el papeleo de los matrimonios

– Lo sé – respondió la chica –

– ¿Papeleo de los matrimonios? – preguntaron Neji y Jiraiya –

– Desde que la guerra acabó, _ ha recibido ciento cincuenta y ocho peticiones de matrimonio, no sabemos qué hacer, cada día llegan más, incluso amenazando con atacar la aldea si no cedíamos a sus peticiones – respondió Tsunade –

– Entonces debes casarte para que esto termine enojado

– Aún es muy pequeña – dijo Jiraiya enojado –

– Tiene veinte años idiota – dijo Tsunade – ya no es una niña

– Pero yo a ellos no los conozco ¿cómo podría aceptar casarme con un desconocido? – dijo _ un poco molesta –

– Conmigo – dijo Neji rápidamente –

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó _ -

– Cásate conmigo…


	22. ACTUALIZACIÓN

Por motivos de falta de tiempo e inspiración no he subido en estos días, les pido mil disculpas :c ahora que comenzó el fin de semana subiré un par de capítulos ;););) eso alskdjf adiós3 PD me gustaría conocer su opinión acerca de la historia hasta ahora, me ayudarían mucho con un review uwu me inspiran (Y) 


	23. Respondiendo y nuevos caps llegando uwu

Hola a todas3 hago esta segunda actualización para responder dudas y reviews333

Konan: muchas gracias por tu review y tomaré tus consejos c:

Con respecto a las dudas que han surgido en relación a las escenas lemon, al ser mi primera historia había decidido no incluirlo, pero como son ustedes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lo incluiré, malditas pervertidas! si hay alguna a la que no le guste leer lemon (seguuuuuuuuuuuro xDDD) avisaré al comienzo y termino de la escena ;););)

PD: En estos momentos estoy escribiendo para subir mas caps esta noche3

Las quiero nenas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	24. Boda y algo más

22.- Boda y algo más

– No bromees conmigo – dijo _ - no me es gracioso en lo absoluto

– No es una broma – dijo Neji serio – quiero que seas mi esposa

Todos observaban en shock la escena, Neji Hyuga pidiendo matrimonio, eso no se veía todos los días.

– Unirte al clan Hyuga podría ser una gran oportunidad – dijo Jiraiya –

– Es un clan muy importante y respetado – agregó Tsunade – bueno, es tú decisión

_ se giró para ver la reacción de Kakashi esperando que este interviniera, pero él… él ya no estaba en ese lugar.

– Y bueno, ¿qué dices? – preguntó Neji ahora un poco nervioso –

– ¿No te importa que sea casi 4 años mayor que tú? – preguntó la chica –

– En lo absoluto

Luego de que _ lo pensara un momento, miró al cielo y pronunció

– Acepto

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Neji sin poder creerlo aún –

– Sería un honor ser tu esposa – dijo ella sonriéndole –

La gente alrededor comenzó a aplaudir, la mayor promesa del clan Hyuga y la salvadora del mundo, unidos en matrimonio, sería interesante.

La ''pareja'' comenzó a caminar para apartarse de la multitud, hasta que llegaron a un lugar alejado del bosque.

– Neji – comenzó ella –

– No digas nada, se que aún sigues enamorada de Kakashi, puedo sentirlo – dijo él – literalmente puedo sentirlo

– Yo, lo siento mucho

– No te preocupes, me encargaré de que te enamores de mí

– Voy a olvidar a Kakashi – dijo ella decidida – e intentaré enamorarme de ti

Neji tímidamente le tomó la mano a la chica y la guió fuera del bosque hacia su casa, los Hyuga habían vuelto y necesitaba el permiso para el matrimonio.

– Señor Hiashi – dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia – necesito hablar con usted

– Acompáñame – le respondió el líder del clan –

_ observó como Hiashi y Neji se alejaban mientras hablaban

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? – se preguntó para sí la chica en voz alta –

– Estas intentando opacar tu dolor – le dijo Hinata llegando a su lado – solo, no lo lastimes ¿sí?

– Claro – dijo _ un poco decaída – dile a Neji que luego yo lo busco, necesito un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas

– Yo le diré – le respondió la Hyuga – no te preocupes

Ya eran cerca de las 9pm y _ seguía vagando por las calles de la ciudad con la cabeza en cualquier otro lugar, menos sobre su cuello.

La chica poco a poco fue sintiendo como alguien se acercaba a ella, no logró reaccionar cuando unas manos cubrían su boca y la tomaban en brazos y la alejaban de la calle.

Al detenerse _ se encontró en un oscuro pero aún así conocido lugar para ella… el departamento de Kakashi.

La chica sintió como unos unas manos tomaban sus muñecas y la pegaban a la pared.

Ella claramente conocía el aroma de su secuestrados, ese embriagador aroma

Violentos besos comenzaron a atacar su cuello, incluso mordiéndolo.

– Así que olvidarme – dijo el ninja entre besos – y enamorarte de otro

– TÚ ERES MÍA – recalcó él –

*comienza lemon*

Poco a poco la chica dejó escapar los pequeños gemidos que los húmedos besos de Kakashi le producían.

Los besos comenzaban a descender hacia el inicio de los pechos de la chica dejando salir cada gemido más fuerte e intenso.

– N-no – decía ella – detente

– Su hubieses querido detenerme – hizo él una pausa mientras le quitaba la camisa a la chica – usarías tu poder

Kakashi puso sus manos sobre el sujetador de la chica haciéndola gemir más fuerte

– Realmente no quieres que me detenga

Tomó las piernas de _, las enrolló en su cintura y comenzó a besarla. La chica poco a poco correspondía el beso dejando que la lengua del ninja entrara en su boca y la explorara.

Sus labios son realmente suaves – pensó la pelinegra – incluso adictivos

Sus lenguas seguían danzando, lo único que se oía en la habitación era la unión de las bocas de la pareja.

_ comenzó a acariciar el cabello del ninja, quitándole la banda y dejándola caer en algún lugar de la sala.

Aún no podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad del lugar, pero eso no importaba mucho en ese momento.

Kakashi comenzó a acercar sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica, acariciando sus muslos lentamente haciendo que ella rompiera el beso, arqueara un poco su espalda dejando escapar un fuerte gemido.

El ninja deleitado con los sonidos que lograba producir en su compañera se aventuró un poco más allá y comenzó a quitar su pantalón.

Ella bajó de la cintura del chico permitiéndole que le quitara la ropa con más facilidad.

Ella se encontraba en ropa interior, mientras él seguía vestido.

– No es justo – dijo ella entre gemidos –

– ¿Qué? – preguntó él –

– Aún sigues vestido

_ sacó coraje de quién sabe dónde y comenzó a desvestir lentamente al ninja y besando cada lugar que podía. Ella no podía quedarse atrás esta vez, debía darle placer ella esta vez.

A Kakashi solo le quedaban puestos los bóxer en ese momento. La apegó a su cuerpo y le quitó el sujetador.

Lentamente descendió sus besos hasta los pechos de la chica, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos suavemente.

– Cómo puedo permitirte hacerme esto – pronunció la chica con dificultad –

– Porque estás enamorada de mí

Ella se quedó en silencio y tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo beso con toda la pasión y amor que pudo.

Entre besos llegaron a la habitación y cayeron sobre la cama.

¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo _? – pensaba Kakashi –

Poco a poco quitó la última prenda de la chica y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Ahora ambos desnudos, indefensos y descontrolados dejaban salir el lado más primitivo del ser humano.

Él le mordía los pechos mientras la estimulaba suavemente.

Ella sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

No puedo quedarme atrás – pensó la chica –

Ágilmente lo giró hasta quedar sentada sobre él y comenzar a besarlo.

El aire estaba cargado de pasión, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, nadie podría intervenir.

En la misma posición ella se levanto unos centímetros, tomó el miembro de su compañero y poco a poco dejó que entrara en ella, lo cual produjo gemidos de ambos.

Lentamente _ comenzó a subir y bajar las caderas, como si fuera una danza. Se sentía como afrodita.

Él tomó las caderas de la chica y comenzó a moverse para darle más intensidad al acto.

Ambos completamente cubiertos de sudor, siendo incapaces de pensar o decir algo claramente llegaron al orgasmo, cayendo ella sobre él intentando recuperar el aire.

*termina el lemon*

– Wow esto fue totalmente diferente a la vez pasada – dijo él entrecortadamente – realmente diferente

– Esta vez tengo claro lo que hemos hecho – dijo ella mientras se levantaba y salía de él – ahora sé que es solo sexo

Él solo se quedó en silencio, en cierta forma, las palabras de la chica lo habían herido.

_ comenzó a vestirse y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

– ¿No te quedarás esta noche? – preguntó él aún con esperanza –

– Kakashi, esto fue una despedida, voy a casarme y deseo que no interfieras con eso - _ hizo una pausa – tendrás que buscar a una nueva ''amiga''

– _ detente

– No te preocupes, sé que no me amas como yo a ti, ahora solo me queda olvidar lo que ha ocurrido, y tu también deberías hacerlo – dijo ella seriamente – espero encuentres a la mujer para ti y seas feliz en el futuro Kakashi. Gracias por todo

Luego de esto ella salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar por las frías calles de Konoha en dirección a su casa.

Kakashi seguía desnudo en la cama. Las palabras de la chica sin duda le habían afectado, todas estas sensaciones eran muy nuevas para él.

Simplemente no sabía cómo afrontarlas.


	25. ¿Familia?

25.- ¿Familia?

_ escuchaba como tocaban la puerta de su casa por la mañana, se levantó y dispuso a abrir.

– Buenos días – le saludó Neji –

– Hola Neji – respondió ella –

– Te ves un poco pálida – dijo él preocupado - ¿dormiste bien?

– S-sí – respondió la chica nerviosa recordando la noche anterior –

– Mi tío desea hablar contigo en este momento –

– ¿Qué? – preguntó _ aterrorizada –

– No te preocupes, él es amable

– Supongo – dijo ella – me cambio y vamos

Juntos caminaron hacia la residencia de los Hyuga hasta encontrarse con Hiashi.

– Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas _ - dijo Hiashi – si no es molestia

_ se dispuso a seguirlo, Neji le daba una mirada de ¨todo estará bien¨.

Ambos sentados de frente en una pequeña habitación comenzaron a charlar.

– Sé que no amas a mi sobrino – comenzó él – y ese no es el tema que me desconcierta

_ escuchaba en silencio.

Al levantar el rostro vio una confundida cara con el Byakugan activado.

– ¿Cómo es que estás embarazada si Neji aún sigue casto? – preguntó Hiashi serio –

_ sentía como el mundo se le venía encima, claro, ellos no usaron protección, ni la primera ni la segunda vez.

– ¿C-cómo puede saber que estoy embarazada? – preguntó ella desesperada –

– Puedo ver un pequeño punto de chakra creciendo en tu vientre – respondió él –

_ no podía pensar en nada en ese momento. Embarazada, sola, desesperada.

– ¿Quién es el padre pequeña? – preguntó Hiashi ahora más comprensivo –

– No puedo decirlo – respondió ella – creo que él me mataría si lo hago

– Entiendo – Hiashi decidió no preguntar más, aun que para él, la respuesta era obvia – creo que supones que no puedo permitir que contraigas matrimonio con mi sobrino. ¿Él lo sabe?

– No lo sabe – dijo ella comenzando a sollozar – hasta hace un momento ni yo lo sabía

– Cálmate – le dijo él – te llevaré con Tsunade, ella es una de las pocas personas con la que puedes contar en estos momentos

– N-no por favor

– _ ella es tu madre – le recordó él – recuérdalo

_ solo asintió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Neji vio como _ lloraba. Hiashi le hizo una seña de que interfiriera y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage.

– Tsunade – la llamó él – tu hija necesita hablar contigo, las dejo para que estén tranquilas

– Gracias Hiashi – dijo la Hokage mientras el salía de la habitación – ¿Qué ocurre _?

La chica no pudo soportar más y rompió en llanto. Tsunade se levantó del asiento y la abrazó.

– _ que sucede, me estás asustando

_ se quedó en silencio mientras su madre la abrazaba.

– _ ¿Por qué siento un chakra distinto en ti?

La chica comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

Tsunade sabía lo que significaba.

– Oh _ ¿cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? – preguntó suavemente la Hokage –

– Porque fui lo suficientemente estúpida para permitirlo

– Tranquila, deja de llorar y siéntate

Ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra, pasaron unos cinco minutos sin saber que decir.

– No puedo tenerlo – dijo la chica –

– ¿Qué?

– No lo tendré

– ¿Qué acaso estás loca? Un niño en cualquier momento es una bendición – dijo la Hokage – que importa si él no está presente, ese niño tendrá todo nuestro amor

– Tengo miedo – dijo _ comenzando a llorar nuevamente –

– Entiendo cómo te sientes – dijo Tsunade mientras le tomaba las manos a su hija – pero piensa en que podrás tener una familia y darle todo el amor del mundo a ese pequeño

– Gracias mamá – dijo _ y Tsunade se emocionó al oírla llamarla de esa forma – pero ¿cómo se lo diré a papá? Él querrá saber quién es el padre

– Yo te ayudaré – dijo la Hokage – él comprenderá si no quieres decírselo – aún que es bastante obvio pensó Tsunade –

– ¿Qué cosa no querrás decirme? – preguntó Jiraiya mientras entraba por la ventana riendo –

Al ver a _ llorando y a Tsunade afligida dejó de reír y se tornó serio.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

– Esta vez no quiero dar tantas vueltas – dijo _ decidida pero aguantando las lágrimas– papá, estoy embarazada

Jiraiya se quedó totalmente quieto y en silencio.

_ temió lo peor.

Poco a poco en la cara de Jiraiya se fue formando una sonrisa y caminó hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

– ¿Seré abuelo? – Preguntó el emocionado - ¡Seré Abuelo!

Todos los nervios de _ se fueron en ese momento. Su familia le daba todo el apoyo, y, aun que Kakashi no estaba ahí, era feliz.

– ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó Jiraiya –

– ¿Podríamos omitir eso? – Preguntó _ un poco decaída –

– Ehh supongo – dijo Jiraiya - ¡Seré abuelo! ¡Seré abuelo! - salió nuevamente por la ventana gritando –

– Ahora todo el pueblo lo sabrá - dijo Tsunade – pero no te preocupes

– Hablaran mal de nosotros – dijo _ - un niño sin padre es muy mal visto

– Pues que hablen todo lo que quieran – dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie – hay que celebrar

Ambas salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a caminar por las calles riendo, en ocasiones la gente miraba a _ de forma despectiva, unos con compasión y otros con felicidad. Sería difícil desde ahora en adelante, pero por ese niño, podría soportarlo.


	26. Padre – mini cap -

26.- Padre – mini cap -

– _ ¿Qué pasará cuando Kakashi se entere? – Preguntó la madre preocupada – a pesar de todo él es un hombre responsable

– Simplemente no le diré que es el padre – respondió _ - prefiero evitar el rechazo, ya que, todo quedó claro entre nosotros la última vez

– ¿Estás segura?

– Lo estoy – respondió enseguida la chica, aunque con un dejo de seguridad –

Ambas siguieron hablando sobre el embarazo, nombres para bebés y cosas por el estilo, cuando Neji se les acercó.

– Lady Tsunade buenas tardes – saludó él - ¿puedo quitarle a _ un momento?

– Ehh claro Neji – respondió ella –

_ solo comenzó a seguirlo un tanto desconcertada, llegaron hasta una apartada parte del bosque.

– ¿Lo sabes, no es así? – Preguntó ella – Lo siento mucho Neji

– Me haré cargo del bebé

– ¡¿Qué?! – Respondió y preguntó a la vez en un grito ella –

– Que me haré cargo del bebé ángel

– No puedo dejar que lo hagas Neji – respondió ella ahora un poco más calmada – no es justo para ti

– Ángel yo… yo te amo – dijo él – desde el momento en que me devolviste la vida y abrí mis ojos sentí que eras tú, la que siempre busqué pero jamás encontré, eras y eres un ángel para mí

– Yo no-no sé qué decir – dijo la chica sincera – pero esto es algo completamente diferente

– Sé que no te sientes de la misma forma ángel – Neji hizo una pausa – y aún mantengo la esperanza de que algún día me amarás de la forma en la que yo te amo

– Neji eres muy dulce y te tomé mucho cariño en muy poco tiempo – dijo ella – pero estamos hablando de un bebé, una familia

– Jamás pude sentir lo que era realmente una familia luego de la muerte de mi padre – comenzó Neji – No permitiré que ese bebé sienta lo mismo que yo sentí, ni nadie a quien pueda salvar de eso. Déjame ser el padre de ese niño _. No por ti ni por mí, sino, por él – dijo indicando el vientre de la chica –

_ abrazó a Neji, el le daba todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos, era una persona increíble, _ deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder enamorarse de él y olvidar a Kakashi. Sabía que podría tener una vida plena al lado de Neji.

– Tu tío no lo aprobará – dijo ella –

– Él entenderá, créeme

Tímidamente Neji le dio la man se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

La gente los miraba impresionados, disgustados, sin entender… ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Neji Hyuga? ¿De la mano con la mujer que se declaró al Ninja Copia en frente de las cinco grandes aldeas? ¿Qué era ella?


	27. Te amo

27.- Te amo

Kakashi caminaba por las calles de Konoha, la gente lo observaba y murmuraba, no lograba entender que decían, hasta que una frase se hizo clara _''La hija de la Hokage está embarazada, al parecer el padre es Neji Hyuga'',_ Kakashi no logró reaccionar, no sabía si eso era verdad, pero sí lo era, el padre de ese bebé no podría ser Neji Hyuga y él lo sabía muy bien.

El ninja levantó la mirada y vi Neji caminando hacia su dirección. Venían de la mano hablando calmadamente mientras la gente murmuraba.

Cuando pasaron por su lado, _ solo lo miró con unos ojos tristes, la misma mirada con la que la conoció en ese campo mientras lloraba.

Instintivamente tomó el brazo de la chica y la giró hacia él.

– No toques a mi prometida – dijo Neji mientras tomaba el otro brazo de la chica –

La gente comenzaba a interesarse en la situación.

– ¿Prometida? – Preguntó Kakashi con cierta impresión - ¿de qué estás hablando?

– Hoy nos hemos comprometido – dijo orgulloso Neji – ¿No es así ángel?

– Ehh s-sí – dijo ella un poco intimidada –

– _ necesitamos hablar - dijo el ninja serio – y lo sabes

– No tenemos nada de qué hablar Kakashi – dijo _ recuperando la confianza – ahora, ¿podrías soltar mi brazo?

A los segundos él la soltó. La gente intentaba deducir que ocurría. ¿Kakashi Hatake y Neji Hyuga peleando por la misma mujer?

_ comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Kakashi, pero sin darse cuenta, Kakashi la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

La estaba besando y ella aún no podía asimilarlo, incluso había bajado su máscara frente a esa cantidad de personas.

Se dejó llevar y tomó el rostro del Ninja entre sus manos. Nada importaba en ese momento, solo eran ellos dos.

_ no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo se besaron, hasta que reaccionó y vio la mano de Neji sobre su brazo.

_Oh dios, Neji._

Al instante ella se alejó y Kakashi subió su máscara.

La gente seguía en trance, Kakashi besando a la hija de la Hokage, Neji siendo engañado frente a sus ojos, el rostro del ninja, todo era muy difícil de asimilar.

– Neji yo – dijo ella– no sé qué decir

– No tienes que decir nada – respondió él – sabíamos que sería difícil

– No podemos casarnos – dijo ella comenzando a llorar – yo-yo lo siento mucho

La chica comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que no era una buena idea seguirla, ella necesitaba pensar.

Ambos se miraban como si fueran a comenzar la batalla del siglo, hasta que apareció la Hokage, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó la Hokage poniéndose en medio de ellos –

– Su hija ha rechazado mi propuesta de matrimonio, Kakashi la ha besado y ahora ella ha escapado – dijo Neji intentando fingir calma – también Kakashi se ha descubierto el rostro, detalles

– ¡¿Por qué nunca logramos ver su rostro?! Diablos – dijeron Naruto y Sakura a la vez –

– ¿Qu-que? – Preguntó Tsunade - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

– Corrió hacia el bosque –habló ahora Kakashi – aun que creo que

– Tú te callas – le dijo alterada Tsunade – sal de mi vista o podría matarte

– Iré a buscarla – respondió Kakashi – si intenta impedírmelo, pelearé contra usted

Kakashi descubrió su sharingan y todos se dieron cuenta de que iba enserio.

Al ver que la Hokage no hacía nada, decidió ir en busca de _.

Al momento en que Kakashi se fue, Tsunade comenzó a reír.

– ¿Qué ocurre Lady Tsunade? – preguntó Sakura intrigada –

– Al fin ese hombre se dio cuenta – respondió Tsunade –

– ¿Cuenta de qué? – preguntó nuevamente la peli rosa –

Pero Tsunade solo siguió riendo.

Kakashi buscaba a la chica en el bosque, con su sharingan fue fácil.

_ tenía la mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

– ¿Estas embarazada?

_ solo asintió.

– ¿Es mío?

Ella volvió a asentir, solo que más lentamente y bajando la cabeza.

Kakashi no dijo nada por 5 minutos. Sus neuronas no lograban hacer sinapsis. ¿Sería padre?

Aun no lo asimilaba.

– Entiendo que no quieras hacerte cargo Kakashi – comenzó ella – sé que sería difícil hacerte cargo de un bebé por un descuido mío

– No le digas descuido – dijo él rápidamente –

– Yo quiero tenerlo Kakashi, quiero poder darle una familia, pero, no te estoy obligando a hacerte cargo, ¿lo entiendes?

– ¿Y si quisiera hacerme cargo?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué pasaría si yo me quisiera hacer cargo del bebé?

– Entonces todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora no tendría sentido

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque a mi parecer eres reacio a todo, en especial a las cosas formales

– Esto es distinto _

– Lo sé, pero de alguna forma es igual Kakashi

Kakashi se acercó lentamente a la chica y la abrazó. Esta comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Un día me quieres y otro me odias? ¿Sabes cuánto duele?

Cada palabra de la chica hacía que Kakashi llorara internamente. Le había hecho mucho daño y lo sabía muy bien.

– Cásate conmigo

– ¿Qué?

– Cásate conmigo

– Kakashi no estoy para bromas en estos momentos – dijo la chica - ¿qué no te das cuenta?

– Cásate conmigo

_ dirigió la mirada hacia los ojos del peliplateado. Sus ojos le hacían saber que era enserio. Esta vez no estaba jugando con ella.

– ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

– Cásate conmigo

– ¿Cómo rayos vamos a casarnos? Ni siquiera me amas ¿qué clase de broma es esta? – dijo ella alterada –

Kakashi la tomó de la cintura y acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

– Te amo

Pronunció antes de besarla.


	28. Caricias

28.- Caricias

_ rápidamente se apartó del beso.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó la chica agitada –

– Creo que lo has escuchado – respondió Kakashi –

– Creo que no

– Claro que si

Ambos se miraron desafiantes a los ojos. Uno de los dos debía ceder.

– Te amo _ - repitió Kakashi – me he rendido ante ti.

Ella seguía en silencio.

– Comprendo que no me creas, se cuanto te he dañado, cuantas veces te he mentido y avergonzado. Sé que las palabras jamás serán suficientes para pedirte perdón, pero quiero comenzar con un te amo. Quiero demostrarte que realmente te amo. Que podría dar mi vida por ti en cualquier momento. Que me hierve la sangre cada vez que Neji u otro hombre se te acerca. Demostrarte cuanto quiero formar una familia contigo. Por eso, Te amo _, ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Los pensamientos se detuvieron en la cabeza de _. Quizás todo esto era un sueño, debía serlo.

– Oye Kakashi – preguntó ella –

– Dime _ - respondió amable él –

– ¿Podrías golpearme? –

– ¿¡Qué!?

_ comenzó a llorar, pero su llanto no reflejaba tristeza, era difícil de explicar, Kakashi no comprendía que ocurría.

– Necesito saber si esto es un sueño – logró decir ella entre llanto - ¿Se me está permitido tener tanta felicidad?

Kakashi rápidamente la abrazó. Ella se aferró a él. Como si fuera el último abrazo que pudiera darle.

– Pequeña esto no es un sueño, y claro que tienes permitido tener felicidad, mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte – le dijo Kakashi mientras le acariciaba el cabello –

Los llantos de _ comenzaron a cesar poco a poco.

– Me encantaría ser tu esposa, Kakashi – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Me encantaría ser la señora Hatake

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, esta vez fue un beso lento y apasionado. Las manos de Kakashi recorrían la espalda de _ mientras las de ella le acariciaban el cabello.

*Lemon*

En la oscuridad de la noche ella decidió tomar la iniciativa y comenzó a desvestir a su prometido. Con calma y pasión. Esta vez nada los detenía.

Ahora no era sexo.

Era hacer el amor.

Las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer de sus cuerpos. Sin dejar de besarse, acariciarse y decirse cuanto se amaban.

– Creo que esperamos mucho tiempo para este momento, ¿no es así? – dijo ella entre besos –

– Lo es – dijo él – me das toda la seguridad que podría necesitar _. Te amo

Kakashi comenzó a tocar lentamente los pechos de la chica. Sus manos temblaban. El nerviosismo y la situación lo hacían sentir como si fuera su primera vez y no sabía que debía hacer.

_ al darse cuenta del dilema interior de su pareja tomó con fuerza las manos de él y la puso sobre sus pechos.

– Tócame – le pidió ella – esta noche y por siempre soy toda tuya

La bestia interior del hombre pareció tomar vida nuevamente.

Las manos del ninja recorrían sin pudor el desnudo cuerpo de su mujer. Comenzó a besarla. Ahora conocía cada centímetro de su piel. Era suave, muy suave.

Ella no se quedó atrás. Se aventuró a los muslos del ninja. Y fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus partes más sensibles, haciéndolo sacudir.

– No me hagas esto – decía él mientras sentía las caricias de la mujer en su miembro – no es justo

– ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó ella con una voz sensual - ¿Quieres que me detenga?

– ¡N-no! – respondió él rápidamente –

Ella continuó con la ardua tarea. Le encantaba verlo retorcer de placer bajo sus caricias.

En un rápido movimiento el ninja la lanzó (suavemente) al suelo y se puso sobre ella.

La respiración de la chica se aceleraba cada vez más. La mano derecha de Kakashi bajaba desde sus pechos y se detuvo en su vientre.

– Aún no puedo creer que me convertiré en padre – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía – Te amo

– Y yo te amo a ti

Luego de esto se volvieron a besar apasionadamente y la mano de Kakashi siguió bajando cada vez más.

Comenzó a estimularla lentamente. La sentía ya muy húmeda, esto lo volvió aún más loco.

_ comenzó a gemir mas fuerte frente a las caricias de Kakashi y comenzó a enterrar las uñas en su espalda.

Kakashi movía cada vez más rápido su mano, la chica arqueaba la espalda y gemía, casi gritaba. Se sentía bien darle placer a su mujer.

– Te necesito dentro – pidió ella – Por favor

El peliplateado se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente.

Ambos se derretían de placer.

Ella subió sus caderas de un golpe para que entrara completamente. Esto volvió locos a ambos.

– Hoy estas muy – dijo el haciendo una pausa – sensual

Ella le sonrió de lado y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Frente a esto el ninja hizo lo mismo.

La fricción que sus cuerpos producían era alucinante. Lo más placentero que jamás habían sentido.

– Voy a llegar – dijo él con dificultad –

Ágilmente ella quedó sobre él y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

La imagen que se proyectaba hacia los ojos de Kakashi era indescriptible. Era como una diosa afrodisiaca, su diosa.

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo. El mejor que habían tenido. Casi como si jamás hubiesen tenido uno en su vida. Una auténtica explosión de placer.

*Termina Lemon*

– Te amo – dijo ella recostada en su pecho –

– Yo te amo más – le respondió el viéndola a los ojos

Se besaron una vez más y comenzaron a vestirse.

– No te vayas aún – pidió ella –

– ¿Por qué?

– Siento que si te vas, todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo ella –

Él le tomó la mano fuertemente y le dijo – entonces volvamos juntos –

Caminaron hacia la ciudad de la mano. La gente lucía mas confundida. Pero no importaba. Ahora eran solo ellos dos.

_Bueno chicas les doy las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado este tiempo, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews333 Nos acercamos al final de esta historia._

_Graciaaaas:33_


	29. Actualización 3

CHICAS! con decir que son los capítulos finales no me refiero a que no vaya tener mas drama $_$ tendrá epílogo y todo3


	30. Hormiga de fuego

29.- Hormiga de fuego

– ¿Por qué me odiabas? – preguntó _ mientras caminaban de la mano –

– Jamás te odié _ - respondió él – tenía miedo

– ¿Miedo?

– Miedo a ser capturado por ti

– Veo que incluso tú tienes miedos

– Claro que los tengo _, pero ahora que es un hecho, siento que no podría ser más feliz

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no eran necesarias las palabras, el amor emanaba de ellos.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó un ninja –

– ¡Neji! Ehhh claro que sí – respondió la chica –

Neji y _ se alejaron. Neji lucía nervioso.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – comenzó él –

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Me refiero a Kakashi

La chica se quedó en silencio, ella sabía que Neji la amaba, y que en este momento le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

– Lo siento Neji – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – pero, tu sabes la verdad, siempre la supiste

– ¿Y eso te da el derecho para burlarte de mis sentimientos?

– Sabes que no me estoy burlando de ellos Neji, por dios

Neji parecía comenzar a enfurecerse.

– ¡No seas mentirosa! – Gritó él – cuando sufrías, el único que estaba a tu lado era yo. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Peligrosamente el chico se fue acercando a _. De un momento a otro activó su byakugan.

– Si es por ese bebé – dijo indicando el vientre de la chica – puedo acabar esto ahora

– No serías capaz – dijo ella comenzando a alejarse – Neji entra en razón, el bebé no tiene nada que ver

– Todo es culpa de ese niño – dijo el empezando a llorar – si muere podremos ser felices juntos, como habíamos planeado

Neji ya no pensaba de forma racional, a _ le dolía muchísimo, nunca lo había visto actuar así, y era su culpa.

– Tranquilo Neji – dijo ella intentando ocultar el miedo en su voz – no te exaltes, por favor

Él parecía no escucharla, parecía decidido a acabar con la vida del bebé.

_ no tuvo más remedio que usar su poder en él y detenerlo.

– Neji por favor – ahora era ella quien lloraba – detente

– ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – Preguntó él gritando – ¡suéltame!

_ sintió un pequeño pero doloroso piquete en su pierna, un extraño insecto la había picado y perdió la concentración.

Neji estaba libre nuevamente.

Los segundos pasaron como minutos, vio como Neji acercaba su palma hacia su vientre. ¿Por qué ocurría esto?

_ cerró los ojos. El dolor en su pierna persistía. No lograba concentrarse.

Escuchó un golpe, pero uno que ella conocía muy bien.

Chidori.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de Kakashi y un Neji sangrando sobre el suelo.

– Debemos llevarlo al hospital – dijo Kakashi – vamos

El ninja tomó a Neji y lo llevó sobre su hombro.

_ intentó caminar pero su pierna no se lo permitía, parecía anclada al suelo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kakashi –

– Ve tu primero, Neji necesita atención médica en este momento

– ¿Segura?

– Sí – dijo ella intentando sonreír –

Vio como el peliplateado se alejaba y se sentó sobre la tierra, la pierna le dolía como el infierno. Estaba roja he hinchada.

Comenzó a ver borroso.

No lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Finalmente, perdió la conciencia.

-Dos días después-

_ poco a poco despertaba, no lograba sentir su pierna derecha.

A su lado se encontraba Kakashi, le tomaba la mano mientras dormía.

De pronto, Sakura abrió la puerta y Kakashi despertó.

– Veo que has despertado _ - dijo ella - ¿cómo te sientes?

– Un poco mareada, la verdad – respondió la chica – no logro sentir mi pierna derecha

La expresión de Sakura comenzó a cambiar. Algo no estaba bien.

– ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – preguntó Kakashi –

– No son buenas noticias – advirtió Sakura – no quería ser yo quien se las diera

– ¿Le pasó algo al bebé? – preguntó _ asustada –

– El bebé está muy sano, no es eso – respondió Sakura - _ ¿recuerdas que algún insecto te picara?

– Sí, pero lucía como una hormiga, nada grave – respondió _ -

Sakura bajó la mirada – era una hormiga de fuego – respondió despacio Sakura –

Aún bajo la máscara, Kakashi palideció.

– Y eso, ¿es malo por qué? – preguntó _ sin aún entender –

– Su veneno causa picazón e inflamación en el hematoma, puede ser muy irritante y doloroso - Sakura hizo una pausa – las personas gradualmente mueren por la picadura de estas hormigas, pero en un tiempo indeterminado, una semana, un mes, años

_ sintió como el mundo se le venía encima.

Kakashi no lograba reaccionar.

– Lo siento mucho _ - dijo Sakura mientras desaparecía por la puerta –

Ambos estaban en silencio. No sabían que decir.

Ella eventualmente moriría. Y la fecha era incierta.

– ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? - _ comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - ¿Por qué justo ahora que todo se había solucionado? ¿Acaso mi destino es la infelicidad?

Kakashi aún se mantenía en absoluto silencio. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Acababa de superar sus miedos, iban a formar una familia, y un insecto lo arruinó todo. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Tsunade en su oficina leía lo reportes médicos del día y un nombre llamó su atención, el de su hija.

Enseguida rompió a llorar.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?


End file.
